Rendez vous avec ton coeur
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Petit OS de Noël en sept morceaux. Le jour où Mitchie décide de faire une bonne action, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci change sa vie. Smitchie
1. Première partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme c'est la tradition (ok que j'ai inventée toute seule) depuis deux ans déjà (on attaque la troisième année), je vous livre cette année encore, un OS spécial Noël. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni l'univers qui est à Disney, ni la fête de Noël (forcément) mais j'accepte tous les cadeaux possible. (Et si Disney voulait bien accepter que le père Noël me donne Shane, je lui en saurais grès lool) Enfin comme d'hab, j'emprunte l'univers et je le remettrais en place à la fin… Même si je risque de garder Shane pour moi non mais ! ^^

**Rendez-vous avec ton cœur**

Lorsque Mitchie entra dans le bâtiment, elle sentit l'appréhension monter en elle. Elle s'était promise qu'à ses dix-huit ans, elle le ferait. Maintenant qu'elle était majeure, depuis trois jours exactement, elle avait décidé de sauter le pas. Sa mère avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu. Non qu'elle préférait être seule mais elle savait que Connie avait une sainte horreur des piqûres. « Et si j'en crois Sierra, l'aiguille est très grosse, songea-t-elle en patientant à l'accueil. »

« - Bonjour mademoiselle. C'est pour un don du sang ?

« - Euh oui, sourit-elle. Mais c'est le premier et je…

« - Salut Annie, intervint une voix masculine qui la fit se retourner.

Un jeune homme, d'à peu près son âge, venait d'entrer à son tour dans le service. Il semblait plus grand qu'elle, d'une tête, avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux marron et un sourire contagieux.

« - Salut Shane. Je te laisse patienter deux minutes, je m'occupe d'abord de cette jeune fille. Alors, dit-elle en revenant à la brunette qui sentit ses joues rougir sous le regard du dénommé Shane, je vais commencer par vous ouvrir un dossier, ensuite vous remplirez le questionnaire anonyme. Ce ne sont que quelques questions afin de connaître votre état de santé général. Une fois fini, un médecin vous conduira dans un bureau pour parler de ce dernier et répondre à vos questions. Ensuite, si tout est en ordre, vous irez dans la salle derrière moi pour faire votre don.

« - D'accord. Bon, souffla-t-elle pour se donner du courage, allons-y.

La secrétaire rit et après lui avoir demandé quelques informations telles que son identité, son adresse, numéro de téléphone ou date de naissance, elle lui donna une double page pleine de questions et la laissa s'installer dans la petite salle d'attente afin de le remplir, puis s'occupa du jeune homme.

Mitchie écarquilla les yeux en voyant certaines questions concernant ses partenaires sexuels, puis songea que c'était surement important. Elle répondit donc honnêtement à chacune d'elles puis releva le nez… Pour voir que le dénommé Shane avait déjà terminé. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

« - Je vais rendre les plaquettes et stylos à Annie, enfin si tu as terminé bien sûr ?

« - Euh oui. Merci.

Il lui sourit puis rejoignit la secrétaire avec qui il parlementa quelques secondes avant de revenir.

« - Je m'appelle Shane, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

« - Euh moi, c'est Mitchie, répondit-elle en serrant sa main, mais je suppose que tu le savais puisque j'ai donné mon nom tout à l'heure.

« - En effet. C'était plus pour briser la glace. C'est ton premier don ?

« - Oui et j'angoisse un peu.

« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue avec une amie ?

« - Euh certaines tombent dans les pommes en voyant du sang, d'autres c'est l'aiguille et la dernière a une trouille bleue des hôpitaux donc…

« - Je vois. Je peux être ton ami accompagnateur si tu veux ? Au moins pour cette fois.

Elle sourit en hochant la tête et durant quelques minutes, il lui expliqua en détail ce qui allait se passer sans savoir que ça la rassurait. Lorsque le médecin arriva, il passa en premier et lui promit de l'attendre après. Et en effet, quand elle sortit du bureau à son tour, il était là, appuyé contre le mur et jouait sur son téléphone. Il lui sourit en la voyant et éteignit son portable avant de le ranger dans la poche de sa veste en cuir. Ils entèrent dans la salle en elle-même et elle déglutit en voyant les fauteuils. Il lui expliqua, une nouvelle fois, ce qui allait se passer et l'infirmière les rejoignit. Le jeune homme conseilla à la brunette de passer la première. Il sentait que si elle voyait comment tout se déroulait, elle risquait de prendre peur. Il cacha un sourire en la voyant perdre quelques couleurs à la vue de l'aiguille, mais elle se reprit et quelques minutes plus tard, elle commençait à donner son sang.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle fut libre de partir. Elle se releva, cependant trop vite et eut un violent vertige qui l'obligea à se rallonger quelques minutes de plus, alors que son nouvel ami se levait tranquillement. Comme plusieurs personnes les avaient rejoints, il fut prié de l'attendre dans la salle à manger afin de ne pas gêner. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin le droit de se lever, elle rejoignit doucement la pièce attenante et vit Shane lui faire signe de la rejoindre.

« - Bienvenue à ma table, sourit-il. Je prends toujours celle-ci, ajouta-t-il en la voyant sourciller. Alors ce premier don ?

« - C'était… Moins impressionnant que je ne le pensais. En fait, c'était même facile.

Ils rirent de sa remarque puis prirent un repas chaud durant lequel, ils discutèrent. La jeune femme apprit donc qu'il donnait son sang comme elle depuis qu'il avait dix-huit ans, qu'il en avait vingt-deux, et qu'il était passionné de surf. Il en faisait tous les étés à Hawaï avec sa famille.

« - Et toi alors, tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ?

« - Trouver un boulot d'été, rit-elle. Je terminerai juste mes examens mais si je peux mettre de côté pour mon appart, plus tard, je suis preneuse.

Il sourit, en arguant que c'était une réponse des plus censées. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit l'heure et se leva d'un bond en lui expliquant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec ses amies pour commencer leurs révisions. Il lui souhaita bonne chance et lorsqu'elle fut partie, il rejoignit sa tante Annie, qui terminait sa journée.

Mitchie passa les trois mois suivant à réviser ses cours, tout en sortant avec ses amis. Cependant, elle refusait toujours de sortir avec un garçon. Etrangement, et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le revoir, la jeune femme préférait repenser à Shane. Elle le trouvait vraiment gentil, rassurant, en plus d'être mignon. « Et le fait qu'il donne son sang prouve bien qu'il est généreux, songea-t-elle. Enfin je crois. » La brunette secoua la tête et se concentra sur le cours qui allait commencer. Manque de chance, le professeur leur présenta un intervenant qui venait justement leur parler du don du sang. Elle sourit légèrement en songeant qu'elle le faisait déjà… Néanmoins quand il demanda qui, parmi les majeures, le faisait, elle fut la seule à lever la main. Ce cours lui rappela le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré et décrocha du discours que l'homme faisait. « De toute façon, je sais qu'il faut attendre trois mois, pour les femmes, avant de refaire un don, songea-t-elle. »

Quand la limite de temps fut passée, elle y retourna avec l'espoir, un peu fou, qu'il serait là. Elle entra et sourit en le voyant répondre au questionnaire. Elle se présenta à l'accueil et le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Il la salua en souriant et attendit qu'elle ait fini pour aller rendre les plaquettes comme la dernière fois. Lorsque le médecin arriva, ils étaient en train de parler des examens de la jeune femme qui arrivaient doucement. Il la laissa passer devant, en lui expliquant qu'il avait un appel à passer rapidement.

Ils se rejoignirent dans la pièce des dons et il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait une aiguille dans le bras. Une infirmière vint s'occuper de lui. Malheureusement, elle eut du mal à trouver une veine. Aussi quand il termina son don, elle était déjà dans la salle à manger.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma table, demanda-t-il en prenant place face à elle.

« - J'avais envie de la squatter, répondit-elle en posant son livre.

Il sourit et lui donna l'autorisation de la lui emprunter, ce qui la fit rire.

« - _L'insurrection qui vient_, s'étonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas le livre qui a été très controversé dans la presse ?

« - Non, le problème avec ce livre, c'est que les auteurs veulent rester anonyme et qu'il est considéré comme subversif à cause de la thématique.

« - Et ça raconte quoi ?

« - Ca sous-entend qu'il faudrait une insurrection du peuple pour remettre le pays sur les bons rails… Je suis obligée de le lire, pour le lycée, ajouta-t-elle devant son regard dubitatif. Notre professeur est un peu révolutionnaire, et il pense que le lire peut nous aider à avoir notre propre regard sur la politique actuelle.

« - Mais t'es pas obligée ?

« - Non mais j'avoue que je suis curieuse, sourit-elle.

Il se moqua d'elle en décrétant qu'un jour, elle se mettrait à lire n'importe quoi par curiosité et elle rit de sa boutade. Ils passèrent commande et en attendant l'arrivée de celle-ci, ils parlèrent de leurs centres d'intérêt. Il apprit qu'elle adorait lire mais plus que tout, qu'elle adorait la musique. L'écouter, comme en jouer ou même la créer. Elle lui confia qu'elle joutait du piano et de la guitare depuis qu'elle était enfant et qu'elle était en train d'apprendre la batterie. Ils furent cependant coupés dans leur conversation par le portable de la jeune femme.

« - Faut éteindre son portable ici, rit-il, ou…

« - Ok, dit-elle en raccrochant au nez de son interlocuteur.

« - … Sortir dehors pour répondre, ajouta-t-il platement. C'était qui, demanda-t-il curieux.

« - Oh rien, un gars de ma classe… Il me harcèle au téléphone depuis la fête qu'on a fait il y a trois semaines. C'était une soirée costumée et visiblement, mon costume 'Marylin Monroe' a fait sensation.

« - Tu m'étonnes. Le blond devait bien t'aller.

« - Je crois ouais. J'aurais pu sortir avec au moins dix types différents.

« - Mais ton copain n'aurait pas apprécié, supposa-t-il.

« - Oh ça ne lui aurait pas posé de problème, rit-elle. Je n'en ai pas.

« - Alors pourquoi t'as dit non ? Je suis perdu là !

« - C'est idiot mais… Ces types-là, je suis en cours avec eux, depuis mes dix ans et jusqu'à présent, aucun n'a jamais cherché à me connaître ni à me dire bonjour dans les couloirs. Pour eux, je n'existais pas avant de me déguiser donc… Bah donc j'ai dit non.

« - Ah oui, je comprends mieux maintenant, sourit-il. T'es le genre de fille qu'il faut remarquer avant un évènement pour avoir un rendez-vous avec.

« - Non je suis une fille qui ne supporte pas qu'on la drague quand elle est déguisée en pulpeuse blonde et qu'on ignore quand elle est elle-même !

Il sourit et s'amusa à la contredire quelques minutes, en voulant comprendre pourquoi elle disait non malgré tout. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la drague quand elle jouait un rôle et se vexa lorsqu'il souligna qu'elle finirait seule à ce rythme-là.

« - Oh tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon, grimaça-t-elle.

« - Et pourquoi ça ?

« - D'une, parce que t'es un garçon. De deux, parce que t'es mignon et gentil donc tu ne dois pas avoir de difficulté à avoir une copine. De trois, parce qu'on ne doit pas te dire non souvent.

« - Je suis d'accord avec toi… Sur le un. Je suis bien un mec. Mais, si je suis gentil et mignon, on ne me dit pas oui si facilement… En fait, tu ne me croirais peut-être pas mais on me drague rarement.

« - Pourquoi, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Je suis boucher et ce métier semble faire fuir les filles… Non je plaisante, en fait je bosse dans une entreprise de mannequinat. Et étrangement, les mannequins ne me trouvent pas à leur goût.

« - T'es mannequin, demanda-t-elle surprise. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me surprend parce que quand on y réfléchit, c'est normal. T'es mignon, et tu sembles sportif donc tu fais attention à ce que tu manges, en toute logique.

« - Non je ne suis pas mannequin, rit-il, je suis photographe. Mais je préfère éviter de sortir avec une fille qui surveille son poids et qui ne sait pas sortir sans être maquillée. Surtout que du point de vue d'un mec, sortir avec une fille de ce genre, c'est autoriser tes potes à fantasmer sur ta copine …

« - Ah oui, vu sous cet angle, rit-elle en terminant son croque-monsieur. Remarque je devrais venir bosser chez vous en tant que serveuse. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de travail, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il rit avant de lui assurer qu'au contraire, tous ceux qui travaillaient dans l'agence mangeaient à la cafétéria. Il lui demanda ensuite si elle savait ce qu'elle ferait cet été.

« - Non mais je commence à démarcher seulement depuis hier, ce qui me laisse pas mal de choix. L'an dernier, j'ai travaillé dans une entreprise de lavage de voiture car je m'y étais prise trop tard donc…

« - Ça craint, je viens juste d'avoir une vision de toi, dans une sorte d'uniforme de pompom girl, en train de laver des voitures sur un parking pour récolter de l'argent pour ton lycée.

« - En effet, ça craint. Je ne suis pas pompom girl. Et pour info, cette année, elles vont le faire pour qu'on puisse louer une grande salle pour le bal, auquel je ne vais pas parce que le thème de cette année, craint. C'est Vampire et créature de la nuit donc… Et on dit cheerleader, pas pompom girl !

Il grimaça puis s'apercevant qu'ils n'y avaient plus de table de libre, se leva en voyant de nouvelles personnes arriver. La jeune femme l'imita et ils quittèrent l'hôpital en discutant tranquillement jusqu'au parking où il était garé. Elle le salua et continua à pied en lui expliquant qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez une de ses amies pour réviser.

Resté seul, Shane la regarda disparaître dans une rue puis mit son moteur en marche. Il aurait voulu lui proposer de l'inviter mais il avait eu peur qu'elle refuse. « Tu aurais dû, songea-t-il, ou elle va te passer sous le nez. » Il quitta l'hôpital et retourna à son travail. Dès qu'il arriva, il salua Becky, leur standardiste, qui lui donna ses messages. Il grimaça quand elle souligna qu'il avait fait impression lors de sa dernière séance photo.

« - Ah bon, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Plusieurs mannequins m'ont demandé ton numéro… Avant de te laisser le leurs, quand je leur ai dit que c'était une information confidentielle.

Il soupira et fit un tri rapide de ses messages. Il enleva plusieurs numéros qu'il jeta directement dans la poubelle en pensant à Mitchie. « Il a fallut que je lui dise que je ne les intéressais pas, pour que plusieurs me donnent leurs numéros, songea-t-il. Enfin heureusement que je me suis interdit de mélanger travail et plaisir. » Il rejoignit son bureau et croisa Nate, son assistant.

« - Alors tu l'as revu ta Mitchie ?

« - Ouais, j'ai bien fait de ne pas y aller hier.

« - Vous vous revoyez quand ?

« - Aucune idée, je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander.

« - T'as son numéro au moins ?

« - Non plus. Elle était pressée, mentit-il, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui poser la question. Les planches sont arrivées ?

Nate soupira mais les lui tendit et ils les examinèrent ensemble afin de sélectionner celles à améliorer pour les présenter à leurs clients.

Durant trois mois, son assistant le harcela pour le motiver à prendre le numéro de la jeune femme et l'inviter à dîner, sans que Shane ne cède. Le jeune homme décida de mettre Brittany au courant de l'affaire et le jeune photographe céda. Il leur promit qu'il le lui demanderait la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Ils ne furent pas convaincus par ses mots puisqu'ils décidèrent de l'accompagner.

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui c'est tout. Promis demain la suite. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Pour les trois mots soulignés dans cette première partie, ce sont ceux que **charl2ne** (Surf), **nouna** (subversif) (je te retiens toi avec ton mot pourri lol) **Lia Rose** (boutade) m'ont imposé sur ma page facebook.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Seconde partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Voilà la suite comme promis. Bonne lecture et merci à **aureliascott3**, **amy_chan**, et **Princess'** **Nessouille Voldychou** pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore les filles !

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni l'univers qui est à Disney, ni la fête de Noël (forcément) mais j'accepte tous les cadeaux possible. (Et si Disney voulait bien accepter que le père Noël me donne Shane, je lui en saurais grès lool) Enfin comme d'hab, j'emprunte l'univers et je le remettrais en place à la fin… Même si je risque de garder Shane pour moi non mais ! ^^

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

Partie II

Trois mois plus tard, Shane y alla, seulement, accompagné de Brittany, puisque son assistant était malade. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle était déjà là, en train de remplir le questionnaire et s'identifia à l'accueil avant de la rejoindre. Il grimaça quand sa sœur s'accrocha à son bras.

« - Salut, je suis Brittany.

« - Bonjour, fit-elle en lui serrant la main avant de fusiller le jeune homme des yeux. Moi c'est Mitchie. Ravie de rencontrer la copine de Shane.

« - C'est à qui, demanda le médecin.

La brunette se leva aussitôt, et dit au revoir à la jeune femme, sans regarder le jeune photographe qui fusillait, à son tour, sa sœur des yeux. Celle-ci s'excusa et promit d'éclaircir rapidement le quiproquo.

Ils ne purent se reparler que dans la salle à manger. La salle des dons était pleine et Shane ne voulait pas s'expliquer devant tout le monde. Ils s'installèrent à sa table, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« - Désolée, plus de place ailleurs, expliqua Brittany.

« - T'es sûre, demanda Mitchie en voyant deux tables vides, dont celle de son ami.

« - Oui. Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. En fait, Shane n'est pas mon copain… C'est mon frère. C'était mon premier don aujourd'hui et il m'accompagnait, c'est tout.

« - Oh.

Mitchie rougit et baissa les yeux de honte. « Quand je pense que je l'ai battu à froid pour rien, songea-t-elle. » Heureusement, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir puisque lorsqu'elle lui dit bonjour, il le lui rendit en souriant, avant de lui demander comment se passait ses révisions.

« - Oh c'est terminé. Je sors de mon dernier examen d'histoire qui portait sur la Souveraineté au Royaume-Unis, soupira-t-elle.

« - Et que peux-tu nous apprendre sur le sujet, rit-il.

« - Rien qui te servirait à sortir avec une mannequin, répondit-elle aussitôt, ce qui le fit rougir.

« - A ce propos, tu m'as porté chance. En revenant du boulot l'autre fois, j'avais sept numéros de téléphone qui m'attendaient.

« - Et il les a tous jetés, grimaça sa sœur. Il aurait pu, au moins, penser à sa sœur qui rêve de sortir avec un mannequin. Les filles doivent connaître quelques gars, non ?

Ils rirent puis passèrent commande. Lorsque celle-ci arriva, Brittany soupira.

« - Ouais ça serait meilleure avec de l'échalote, quand même !

« - Ma mère fait souvent mariner ses viandes rouges dans une sauce à l'échalion.

« - A quoi, demandèrent-ils.

« - A l'échalion. C'est une sorte de grosse échalote, légèrement moins parfumée selon certains. Enfin bref, c'est mille fois meilleur et…

La jeune femme fut coupée dans sa phrase par son téléphone et s'excusa, avant d'aller répondre dehors. Shane la suivit des yeux et soupira.

« - Bon t'attends quoi pour lui demander son numéro ? Que je le fasse, demanda sa sœur intriguée.

« - L'occasion… Et que tu ne sois pas là, ajouta-t-il.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes quand ils virent la jeune femme revenir.

« - Je suis désolée, faut que je parte, j'ai un rendez-vous pro à l'autre bout de la ville et mon bus passe dans quelques minutes. J'ai été ravie de te revoir et ravie de te rencontrer Brittany. Au revoir.

Tout en parlant, elle prit ses affaires, son plateau et le ramena en s'excusant de ne pas avoir terminé son repas. Elle sortit ensuite comme un courant d'air. Shane soupira en songeant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à lui demander quand ils se reverraient et sa sœur s'excusa de l'avoir gêné. Il haussa les épaules et lorsqu'il la raccompagna chez leurs parents, il lui fit promettre de n'en parler à personne.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent et Mitchie se surprit à penser souvent à Shane. Suite à son rendez-vous, elle avait décroché un job d'été dans une brasserie qui faisait face à une tour pleine de bureaux. Elle se demanda s'il était à Hawaï, pendant l'été, pour surfer avec ses amis, alors qu'elle débarrassait les tables. Elle se demanda pourquoi Brittany était venue ce jour-là, alors qu'elle voulait lui demander s'ils pourraient se revoir avant le prochain don. Il l'intriguait et elle se posait beaucoup de questions à son sujet. Est-ce que son métier lui plaisait ? Est-ce qu'il voulait la revoir ? Et plus que tout, est-ce qu'il avait une copine ? Mitchie se doutait bien qu'il devait la voir comme une gamine, mais elle le trouvait mignon. Malgré elle, la jeune femme refusa plusieurs histoires de vacances avec des garçons de son âge, préférant rêver de Shane. « Un an, se promit-elle. Si dans un an, je ne l'ai pas revu, je passe à autre chose. » Chaque nuit, elle l'imaginait, ou tentait du moins de l'imaginer, en combinaison, en train de faire du surf, sous l'œil intéressé de plusieurs jeune femme blondes au corps parfait.<p>

Elle fut donc surprise en le voyant, à nouveau, en septembre. Il sortait du bureau médical et elle fut pressée d'être dans la salle du don. « Et dire que je venais, à la base, pour donner mon sang, songea-t-elle. Maintenant, c'est plus pour le voir lui, qu'autre chose. » Elle sourit doucement et lorsqu'elle sortit de l'entretien médical obligatoire, plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit la salle en souriant.

« - Hey Mitchie, dit-il en la voyant. J'ai cru qu'on allait se manquer.

« - Salut Shane. Bonjour, ajouta-t-elle pour l'infirmière.

La salle étant vide, elle put s'installer à côté de lui, faisant face à un jeune homme qui semblait trouver leur rencontre amusante.

« - Tu m'espionnes, demanda-t-il.

« - Non, je dois venir depuis une semaine, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage. Plus jamais, je ne bosse dans une brasserie. Mon job d'été m'a épuisée. Aie, ajouta-t-elle en sentant l'aiguille entrer dans sa peau.

« - Désolée, c'est ma première journée.

« - Bon dans ce cas, ce n'est pas grave, sourit Mitchie. De toute façon, je n'ai pas eu si mal.

« - Ton travail s'est bien passé ?

« - J'avoue au début, je stressais de peur d'avoir foiré mon diplôme mais j'ai cartonné, du coup j'ai pu profiter du reste de l'été et servir les gens avec un grand sourire. Et toi, ton été ? T'as été surfer ?

« - Non, pas cette année, j'ai eu du travail en plus. Au fait, t'as bossé où ?

« - Le petit café. Tu connais ? C'est sur Ma…

« - Mapple street, sourit-il. Je bosse dans la rue. Quand je pense que j'aurais pu te revoir plus tôt. A plusieurs reprises, j'aurais dû aller déjeuner là-bas mais j'ai passé mon temps à faire l'impasse.

« - Et ben voilà, c'est de ta faute si on ne sait pas revu avant aujourd'hui !

Ils rirent et lorsque Shane fut libre, il l'attendit et rejoignirent la salle à manger avec l'autre jeune homme.

« - Au fait, je te présente Nate, mon assistant.

« - Enchantée, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Moi de même. On entend beaucoup parler de toi, quand il revient de ses dons.

« - Ah bon, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Faux. Enfin si je parle de toi, mais c'est parce qu'il me demande si je t'ai revu, donc forcément… Au fait, t'as le temps aujourd'hui, ou tu vas encore te sauver comme une voleuse ?

« - Non, c'est bon. Je n'ai rien de prévu avant ce soir !

« - Tu sors avec ton copain, demanda Nate.

« - non. Je travaille dans un piano-bar maintenant. J'anime les soirées, en attendant que les cours à la fac reprennent. Je ne suis pas pressée ceci dit.

« - Tu comptes faire carrière dans la chanson, s'intéressa Shane.

« - Oui. Enfin j'aimerai mais j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas facile alors… A défaut de m'accrocher, je me prépare un plan B.

Ils rirent puis prirent un plat chaud. Le temps se refroidissait doucement et la jeune femme avait besoin, plus que jamais, de sa voix. Durant le repas, ils discutèrent de tout et rien, s'amusant à comparer ce qu'ils faisaient et ils s'aperçurent qu'ils fréquentaient les mêmes endroits mais jamais aux mêmes dates. Shane chercha un moyen de lui demander son numéro, tout en réfléchissant comment il pouvait faire pour que son ami ne soit présent, dans le cas où elle dirait non. « Ce qui serait ridicule, puisqu'elle semblait m'en vouloir quand je suis venu avec Brit, se rappela-t-il. Oui, mais entre-temps elle a peut-être eu un copain avec qui elle est… Et dans ce cas, j'ai raté ma chance. Après tout, c'est logique, elle n'a pas repris Nate quand il a parlé de son copain éventuel. » Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le rire franc de Mitchie et il l'observa discuter avec Nate, tout en mangeant.

« - Euh pourquoi tu souris en me regardant manger, lui demanda-t-elle. J'ai de la sauce sur le nez ?

« - Non mais… Je vois rarement une fille manger autant.

« - C'est vrai que les mannequins ont tendance à éviter de trop manger, à compter leurs calories et tout… Sortir avec c'est compliqué.

« - Je suppose que vous avez raison. Vous devez mieux connaître le métier que moi… Et j'ai un appétit trop solide pour faire carrière dans le mannequinat, et ressembler à sac d'os. J'aime manger et ma mère cuisine trop bien pour que je m'affame !

« - Ah oui ?

« - Bah que ouais, fit-elle d'une drôle de voix avant de rire, j'adore dire cette phrase. C'est un de mes profs, il nous la sortait dès qu'on lui demandait si ce qu'il disait était vrai, expliqua-t-elle. Enfin bref, ma mère est un vrai chef. D'ailleurs c'est son métier donc… bah elle cuisine plus que bien.

« - Si jamais elle ouvre un service traiteur qui livre, tu me le dis ? La bouffe à la cafète est infecte, se moqua Nate.

Elle sourit et fouilla dans son sac avant de lui tendre une carte de visite.

« - Tiens, là y a numéro et adresse.

« - Et le tien, je peux l'avoir, demanda-t-il.

« - Euh non désolée. C'est classé confidentiel par la Nasa, le FBI, la CIA, la NSA, le NCIS, la DEA, l'ATF et les services secrets… Et par la confrérie des Dentistes de Nouvelle-Guinée.

« - Tout ça, se moqua Shane amusé.

« - Ouais… Non c'est juste que mon téléphone vient de rendre l'âme. Il a été renversé par un motard donc…

« - Comment ?

« - Oh facile, je l'ai fait tomber de ma poche et une moto a roulé dessus juste après. J'étais en retard, je n'ai pas vu qu'il était tombé.

Il acquiesça et à la fin du repas, il prit une serviette sur laquelle il écrivit alors qu'elle discutait avec Nate et riait à ses blagues.

« - Bon on doit retourner bosser, dit-il. Il faut aussi que je prépare les décors pour tes photos, ajouta-t-il pour Shane qui acquiesça.

Ils quittèrent l'endroit et allèrent jusqu'au parking.

« - Mitchie, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer. A bientôt, j'espère.

« - Ravie de t'avoir rencontré également. A bientôt.

Shane se tourna vers elle, après s'être assuré que son ami soit dans sa voiture.

« - Je… Tiens voilà mon numéro, si un jour t'as envie qu'on se voit entre deux dons.

« - J'y penserais, sourit-elle. Ou même pour être sûr de faire un don le même jour… J'espère juste que ta copine ne m'en voudra pas de t'accaparer.

« - Pas de danger, rit-il, contrairement à toi, je suis toujours célibataire.

« - Euh, moi aussi, rit-elle. En fait, j'attends de trouver le prince charmant, se moqua-t-elle. Bon… Je vais te laisser travailler. A bientôt. Et promis, dès que j'ai un nouveau numéro, oui parce que ma puce est tombée dans une bouche d'égout. Quand on n'a pas de bol hein… Enfin bref, je te fais signe.

« - Hey Mitchie.

« - Hey Sierra, dit-elle en saluant son amie. Bon je file. A bientôt.

Il acquiesça et amorça un geste avant de se rétracter, puis rentrer dans sa voiture. Elle le regarda partir et soupira quand il ne fut plus en vue. Elle partit ensuite rejoindre sa meilleure amie et lui raconta toute l'histoire.

Deux semaines plus tard, elle eut son nouveau téléphone et voulut le prévenir par message. Elle décida finalement de faire autrement. Ayant sa journée de libre, elle fila à l'agence où il travaillait.

« - Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à votre photographe Shane.

« - Shane comment, s'il vous plait ?

« - Aucune idée, rougit-elle. Je sais juste qu'il est jeune, les cheveux noirs, les yeux marrons, et qu'il donne son sang, tous les trois mois. Et que c'est le fils du patron, selon lui.

« - Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir. Vous êtes ?

« - Mitchie… Torrès, ajouta-t-inutilement.

Elle acquiesça et téléphona, tandis que la jeune femme regardait partout. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant passer des mannequins qu'elle voyait souvent à la Une des magazines, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse interpeller par Nate qui portait un carton.

« - Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Oh je venais voir Shane mais… J'ignore son nom de famille et votre secrétaire ne semble pas réussir à le joindre donc…

« - Ok. Becky, abandonne, il est en séance. Je l'emmène, dit-il à la secrétaire avant de demander à la brunette de le suivre.

Elle obéit et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant prendre l'ascenseur. Elle se retint de signaler qu'elle était claustrophobe quand elle vit qu'il appuyait sur le douze.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour la seconde partie. La suite arrivera demain en logique. Ça vous plait toujours ? Les mots soulignés sont Souveraineté de <strong>Princess' Nessouille Voldychou<strong>, Quiproquo de **Lisa**, boutade de **Lia** **Rose** et enfin Echalion de **amy_chan**.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Troisième partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hi everybody. Comme promis hier, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture et merci à **karine** (Salut miss. Ravie que les premières parties de cet OS te plaisent. Ouais Nate est dégourdi contrairement à Shane. Heureusement que Mitchie prends les devant sinon ils y seraient encore lool. Bisous), **amy_chan** et **Princess' Nessouille Voldychou** pour leurs reviews. Merci, vous m'encouragez à continuer de poster.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni l'univers qui est à Disney, ni la fête de Noël (forcément) mais j'accepte tous les cadeaux possible. (Et si Disney voulait bien accepter que le père Noël me donne Shane, je lui en saurais grès lool) Enfin comme d'hab, j'emprunte l'univers et je le remettrais en place à la fin… Même si je risque de garder Shane pour moi non mais ! ^^

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

Partie III

Quand ils arrivèrent, il la guida dans les couloirs, puis entra dans une salle. La brunette regarda les filles en maillot de bains en train de poser devant un décor de plage Hawaïenne.

« - J'ai les bouées, déclara Nate.

« - Tant mieux, on va pouvoir continuer. Tu les gonfles, le temps que je vide mon appareil.

« - Laisse, je m'en charge, t'as de la visite, ajouta-t-il à son oreille en désignant la jeune femme.

Shane se retourna et posa son appareil en la voyant. Il la rejoignit rapidement alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, un peu perdue.

« - Salut, dit-il amusé. Bienvenue sur mon lieu de travail.

« - Salut, répondit-elle. On se croirait sur une plage, c'est normal ?

« - Oui. C'est les photos pour la nouvelle collection de maillot de bain pour catalogue donc… Que viens-tu faire ici, dis-moi ?

« - Oh tu sais, le truc habituel. Je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière, je suis rentrée, badina-t-elle. Non je plaisante, en fait je viens d'avoir mon nouveau numéro et au lieu de te l'envoyer, j'ai voulu te le donner en main propre. Et comme je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler ton métier, je suis venue ! Je ne te dérange pas au moins, ajouta-t-elle inquiète.

« - Non. On allait faire une pause. Faut juste que je termine la séance avec les bouées et après ça sera bon. Si t'as le temps, on peut se voir après ?

« - Je ne suis pas à dix minutes, mais pas trop longtemps, j'ai rendez-vous avec des amies pour une séance shopping pro.

« - C'est quoi ça, lui demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Facile, je dois…

« - Shane, c'est bon, intervint Nate.

« - Ok. Bon euh… Bah reste pendant la séance si tu veux. Comme ça tu pourras m'expliquer ton shopping pro.

« - Si tu veux, dit-elle en le suivant. Mais tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant une carte de visite du service traiteur, j'ai mis mon numéro derrière. Je n'avais pas de serviette, plaisanta-t-elle.

« - Ok, sourit-il, je l'enregistre dès que j'ai une minute.

Elle acquiesça et afin de ne pas le déranger, elle se mit derrière en lui demandant si elle n'allait pas l'empêcher de se concentrer, mais il sourit avant de lui assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune chance. Elle acquiesça mais resta silencieuse quelques minutes, en l'observant travailler. Il donnait des instructions pour placer les accessoires, ou aux modèles pour qu'elles paraissent naturelles et la brunette attendit un moment de silence.

Il dut cependant s'inquiéter de son silence puisqu'il lui jeta, à plusieurs reprises, un coup d'œil interrogatif, ce à quoi elle répondait par un sourire léger avant de regarder autour d'elle.

« - C'est bon pour cette collection. On passe à la suivante dans dix minutes, dit-il avant d'ajouter, alors ta séance de shopping pro, c'est quoi, faut que tu m'expliques le concept là.

« - Facile. Si je veux démarcher il me faut une pochette de cd donc, je vais avec des amies m'acheter un nouveau look un peu plus bohème rock, expliqua-t-elle, et après, j'irais voir euh… Damain Talrin, dit-elle en lisant une carte, pour qu'il me fasse faire quelques photos, pour avoir une pochette qui en jette !

« - Tu veux un truc qui en jette et tu vas voir Talrin, dit-il amusé. Il est super classique et il va te faire payer une somme phénoménale pour des photos que tu aurais pu faire dans ton salon.

« - Tu le connais ?

« - Ouais. Je dirais bien qu'on a fait nos études ensemble, mais il a une trentaine d'année donc… Disons que j'ai effectué un stage dans son entreprise, il y a quelques années et… Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais comme musique mais, à mon avis, y a aucune chance qu'il te fasse une photo géniale.

« - Ouais mais je connais que lui qui fait des photos pour les particuliers.

« - Shane aussi en fait, déclara Nate, mais pas ici. Il a son studio perso.

« - Ne l'écoute pas, rougit le concerné.

« - Non je suis sérieux. Il a son studio. Dans le grenier de sa maison. Un endroit superbe. Et puis pour une amie, il pourrait te faire une réduc, non ?

Shane rougit de plus belle. Il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir ce que sous-entendaient ses paroles et même s'il appréciait son humour, qu'il savait parfois sous la ceinture, aujourd'hui, il aurait préféré qu'il ne dise rien. Gêné, il observa la jeune femme pour voir qu'elle avait également les joues rouges.

« - Euh… ça aurait été avec plaisir, balbutia-t-elle, mais… Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

« - Pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que des photos ? Ok, tu seras seule avec un homme dans sa maison, qui est à l'extérieur de la ville, s'amusa Nate, mais t'as pas à avoir peur. Il est trop timide pour tenter quoique ce soit !

« - Bon ça suffit Nate ! Vas voir ce que font les filles, grogna le photographe. Désolé, il est sympa mais un peu lourd parfois.

« - Pas grave, soupira-t-elle comme déçue.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non c'est juste que… Je crois que ça m'aurait plu de travailler avec toi… Mais comme t'as l'air contre…

« - Non, en théorie, ça ne me dérange pas. Je l'ai déjà fait pour des particuliers mais… Toi, t'es… T'es à peine majeure donc… Enfin je…

« - J'ai compris, t'inquiète, sourit-elle. N'empêche ça craint. Si j'avais ton âge, tu aurais accepté !

Il rit mais lui assura qu'il voulait bien être son photographe si ça ne la dérangeait pas. La séance reprit, alors qu'elle observait son portable. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure et se leva d'un bond. Elle embrassa Shane sur la joue en expliquant qu'elle était en retard à son rendez-vous puis sortit en courant. Il se crispa en la voyant glisser près de la porte et sourit en la voyant rester debout.

* * *

><p>Mitchie était en train de terminer de payer ses nouveaux achats quand son portable vibra. Elle rangea rapidement sa carte et prit ses sacs pour quitter la boutique avec ses amies. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle ouvrit son message. « <em>Salut c'est Shane. J'espère que j'ai noté ton numéro correctement. Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchi et si t'es d'accord, je peux te faire ton shooting. Je te laisse y penser et rassure tes parents, mon adresse est dans l'annuaire<em>_. Ciao. Bon shopping_. » Elle sourit et Sierra lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Les joues partiellement rouge, elle expliqua à ses amies la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire… Puis dut expliquer où elle l'avait rencontré et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

« - Non ce n'est pas de l'amour, se défendit-elle. Juste un mélange d'attirance, de mystère et… Je ne sais pas, le fait qu'il ait déjà un travail et tout… ça le rendrait presque plus attirant.

« - Bah alors accepte de poser pour lui, rit Wendy. Après tout, qui sait ? Quand il te prendra en photo près d'une cheminée allumée, il jettera son appareil sur un canapé blanc et te sautera dessus, dit-elle amusée.

« - Sérieusement Wen'. Ça se voit que tu ne l'a jamais vu. Il a l'air super timide et résultat, j'ai peur qu'il pense qu'en allant chez lui, je… En fait, je crois que c'est moi qui aie peur d'y aller et que rien ne se passe ?

« - Ouais ça serait frustrant s'il te fait juste tes photos avant de te demander de partir, compatit son amie. Ceci dit, s'il est timide, il n'osera pas te mettre à la porte donc… Au pire, tu simules une cheville foulée ou autre et hop, il te fait un bandage et après… Bah après, c'est toi qui lui saute dessus, conclut-elle.

« - Non mais faut la bâillonner, soupira Cara. Elle est tarée cette Wendy.

Elles rirent et Mitchie se décida. Elle reprit son portable en main et tapa un message. « _Salut oui, c'est bon, tu as bien écris mon numéro. Bah si t'es libre, un de ces quatre, préviens-moi. Ciao bonne soirée. Moi j'ai fini._ » Elle l'envoya et écouta ses amies qui continuaient de disserter sur ce qu'elle devait faire vis-à-vis du sms. Elle sourit doucement en sachant que le débat était clos puis rentra chez ses parents pour poser ses sacs avant de partir travailler. En chemin, elle s'arrêta dans un fast-food et mangea rapidement avant d'aller chanter.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la soirée, elle prit son téléphone pour demander à son père de venir la chercher, quand elle vit qu'elle avait un message. « <em>Là ça va être compliqué. Je ne suis libre que le soir et tu bosses. Un week-end peut-être ?<em> » Souriant, elle tapa une réponse. « _Euh ouais mais pas celui qui arrive. Je vais à New York terminer mon relooking et surtout fêter l'anniversaire de ma grand-mère. Celui d'après c'est bon ?_ » Dès qu'il fut parti, elle appela son père.

Ils eurent du mal à trouver un week-end où ils étaient tous les deux libres mais finalement, ce fut bon et la semaine qui suivit, elle arriva chez lui. Elle remercia mentalement sa mère de lui avoir prêté sa voiture pour l'occasion. « Et comme je n'ai rien de prévu demain, je peux rester aussi longtemps qu'il voudra, songea-t-elle en coupant le moteur. » Elle sourit en voyant la maison. Elle semblait isolée du reste du monde et le jardin était en friche. Elle s'interrogea sur ce détail, l'espace de quelques secondes puisque Shane sortit de chez lui à ce moment-là, un sac à la main.

« - Salut, dit-elle. Je suis en avance ?

« - Salut. D'une minute à peine, sourit-il. Je jette ça et je suis à toi. Tu n'as qu'à entrer en attendant. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.

« - La poubelle est si loin ?

« - C'est du verre donc oui.

« - Je t'emmène, dit-elle en le voyant aller vers sa voiture. Ça t'évitera de prendre ta voiture et moi, ça m'évitera de rester seule chez toi. Allez monte !

« - T'as pas peur des odeurs ?

« - Pourquoi t'as oublié de te laver, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il la regarda amusé, puis mit le sac de verre à l'arrière avant de monter à son tour. Durant le trajet, il lui demanda si elle avait trouvé facilement. La question la fit rire et elle lui montra le gps intégré. Gêné, il se tue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent chez lui. Ce fut au tour de Mitchie d'être intimidée et elle le suivit à l'intérieur alors qu'il lui faisait rapidement visiter sa maison.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose avant qu'on commence ?

« - Euh oui, je veux bien du lait chaud au miel, si tu as ? J'ai la gorge légèrement irritée, expliqua-t-elle.

« - ça marche. T'as des questions ?

« - Un tas. Sur le comment ça va se dérouler ou sur le pourquoi ton jardin est en friche ?

« - Oh ça, rit-il. Je viens d'acheter la maison. Enfin il y a quelques mois et je bosse tellement que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'en occuper. Je sors juste des travaux.

« - Oh d'accord. Je t'empêche de jardiner en fait ?

« - Pour être franc, dit-il en posant une tasse fumante devant elle, tu es mon excuse pour ne pas faire l'autre salle de bain de l'étage.

Elle rit puis lui demanda comment ils allaient procéder. Le jeune homme lui proposa de prendre sa tasse et de le suivre à l'étage. Quand ils arrivèrent au grenier, elle écarquilla les yeux.

« - Mon Dieu, mais t'es vachement bien équipé ! On dirait un… Oublie ça. J'allais dire qu'on dirait un studio de professionnel, sauf que c'est un peu ce que tu es donc… Enfin bref.

« - Oui, sourit-il. Il y a une petite salle sur ta gauche où tu pourras te changer. Par contre, comme j'ignore ce que tu veux exactement… Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, on va juste en parler… J'aurais du te demander d'apporter certaines de tes chansons pour que je puisse les écouter mais…

Ils furent coupés par le portable du photographe qui s'excusa avant de répondre. Tout en observant sa nouvelle amie, il écouta son père lui confier une nouvelle mission et grimaça avant d'accepter. Quand il raccrocha, elle avait un appareil photo en main et s'amusait à prendre des photos sans pour autant appuyer sur le déclencheur.

« - Que fais-tu ?

« - Je t'imite en train de travailler, rit-elle. Regarde un peu comment je suis douée. Anaïs, remonte ton bras… Ouais comme ça ! Bouge plus, t'es parfaite, dit-elle d'une voix masculine avant de faire semblant de prendre plusieurs clichés. Lève le menton, t'es pas fautive. T'es belle et tu le sais, alors montre-le !… Voilà génial !… Allez pause déjeuner. Bravo, vous êtes géniaux. Nate j'ai besoin du zoom pour la suite… Et fais-moi penser à gommer les tatouages d'Anaïs, cette nana ressemble à une bande dessinée, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

« - Pas mal, pour une imitation, admit-il. Plus sérieusement, je suis obligé de repousser la séance. Je pars dans la soirée au Mozambique pour un contrat. Mais je serais de retour dans une semaine.

« - Ouais sauf que mes cours commencent bientôt et ça va être plus compliqué mais… Je devrais pouvoir dégager une journée dans deux ou trois semaines, si je bosse dur.

« - Ecoute t'as mon numéro, tu m'appelles quand t'es libre. Et si tu y penses, amène ta musique la prochaine fois pour…

« - J'ai un cd dans la voiture, si tu veux. Mais je ne promets pas que tu vas aimer hein !

Il sourit, lui promit d'écouter et de ne pas lui dire s'il n'était pas fan. Elle le remercia pour ce geste et ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée. Il devait encore faire ses bagages et elle ne voulait pas le déranger plus que nécessaire. Par galanterie, il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture et soupira en voyant le jardin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il avoua qu'il avait prévu de tondre le lendemain et le salua après lui avoir confié une de ses démos.

* * *

><p>Quand Shane revint chez lui, la nuit était tombée et il bâilla longuement avant d'entrer dans sa maison. « Plus jamais, je ne vais bosser là-bas, songea-t-il en faisant tomber son sac de vêtement dans l'entrée. J'enverrais un message à Mitchie demain ! » Il monta son matériel qu'il déposa avec précaution dans son studio puis rejoignit sa chambre où il se coucha, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller.<p>

Il fut donc surpris, durant quelques secondes à son réveil, de voir qu'il était habillé puis haussa les épaules. Il alla prendre une longue douche et en profita pour mettre sa journée au point. Quand ce fut bon, il s'habilla confortablement et envoya un message à sa jeune amie, tout en préparant son petit-déjeuner. « _Salut. Je suis rentré hier. T'es libre quand pour les photos ? Ciao_. » Tout en buvant son café, il regarda par la fenêtre quand il s'arrêta d'un coup. Il se leva d'un bond et observa son jardin avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Qui avait tondu sa pelouse ? « Va falloir que je remercie cette personne, songea-t-il. A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à planter la haie et… Repeindre la barrière, s'aperçut-il. » Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par la réception d'un message et l'ouvrit. « _Ciao (après tout ça veut aussi dire bonjour alors…) ravie que tu sois de retour sur le sol Américain. Je suis libre ce week-end si tu veux._ » « _Ça marche pour ce week-end, je te le réserve. J'ai ma semaine mais je vais la passer à trouver celui qui a tondu mon jardin. Au fait, j'ai écouté ton cd mais on en parle quand on se voit. Tu penseras à apporter le résultat de ta séance de shopping pro_. » « _Pas de soucis, tout est prêt, mais du coup y aura des plis sur mes vêtements. Tu crois que ça sera effaçable ? Pour la pelouse, c'est moi. Pour t'avancer un peu et pour te remercier de prendre sur ton temps libre pour mes photos__. Bon je retourne bosser._ » Il rit au message et se promit de la remercier dès qu'il se verrait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce soir, c'est terminé. Votre avis ? Promis demain vous aurez la suite ! Moi perso j'adore ce moment. ^^<p>

Miss Tagada(L)


	4. Quatrième partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Voilà un nouveau morceau, comme promis hier. _Enjoy it!_ Et merci énormément à **amy_chan** pour sa review.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni l'univers qui est à Disney, ni la fête de Noël (forcément) mais j'accepte tous les cadeaux possible. (Et si Disney voulait bien accepter que le père Noël me donne Shane, je lui en saurais grès lool) Enfin comme d'hab, j'emprunte l'univers et je le remettrais en place à la fin… Même si je risque de garder Shane pour moi non mais ! ^^

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections ! Elle assure ma correctrice non ? ^^

Partie IV

Il passa la semaine à nettoyer sa maison, puis repeignit la barrière afin que ça fasse plus propre. Il était d'ailleurs en train de la terminer quand la voiture se gara dans l'allée.

« - Salut Shane, dit une voix qui le fit sourire.

« - Salut Mitchie. Tu vas bien ?

« - Impeccable. Et toi ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

« - Je termine de me remettre de ma semaine au Mozambique. Tu sais peindre ?

« - Non… Mais je ne sais pas non plus tondre une pelouse et pourtant…

Il rit puis accepta son aide. Il restait deux planches à peindre et ils en profitèrent pour discuter des semaines qui venaient de passer, ainsi que de Noël qui approchait inexorablement. Quand ce fut bon, ils entrèrent et comme la dernière fois, elle prit un lait chaud à base de miel alors qu'il se contentait d'un thé. Ils montèrent, ensuite, avec leurs tasses à l'étage. Mitchie s'arrêta et retourna à sa voiture, prendre les vêtements dont elle avait besoin pour l'occasion. Quand elle le rejoignit, il avait mis son cd en route et fredonnait machinalement tout en préparant, son matériel.

« - Tu aimes finalement ?

« - J'avoue, j'aime bien ton style. T'as une sacrée voix, je dois dire. Tu ne tarderas pas à décrocher un contrat.

« - T'en as l'air persuadé, grimaça-t-elle avant de se stopper les sourcils froncés.

« - Ouais, je… Euh qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il perdu par l'expression de son visage.

« - Oh rien. Je mets juste à jour la liste des gens que je vais décevoir si je n'arrive pas à percer, soupira-t-elle en posant son sac.

« - Ah mais moi je crois en ton talent. Et je sais que ça ne tardera pas pour la bonne raison, c'est que, sans le vouloir, j'ai fait écouter ton cd à l'équipe qui m'a accompagné au Mozambique. On avait besoin d'une musique qui remue et j'avais que ton cd, donc je le leur ai passé… Tout le monde a accroché à ton style. Tu as tout composé ?

« - De A à Z… Bon je vais me changer et tu me mitraille, c'est ça ?

« - En résumé, admit-il. Tu veux quel style ? Parce que t'as un peu de tous les styles sur ta démo. Y a du rock, des balades, de la dance, donc je suis un peu perdu.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. C'est grave, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - Non… Ce que je te propose c'est de faire une série de chaque et tu choisiras ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et partit enfiler sa première tenue sans savoir qu'il n'avait trouvé que cette excuse pour la faire rester au maximum chez lui. Il sourcilla en la voyant sortir. Elle portait une jupe qui se finissait en pointe, avec un haut en crochet rouge, sauf au niveau de sa poitrine où il était opaque et noir. Avec une paire de chaussures hautes. Il se retint de lui demander comment elle faisait pour marcher avec et mit la musique plus forte. Il enclencha un ventilateur pour donner du mouvement à sa coiffure.

Au début, elle resta sérieuse et il grimaça avant de lui proposer de chanter afin de donner de la vue aux photos.

« - Chante plus fort, lui conseilla-t-il. Comme si tu étais sur scène, devant ton public… Ouais, c'est déjà mieux, sourit-il satisfait en la voyant bouger un peu.

Il reprit les photos en la voyant danser sur sa musique, puis il lui proposa de changer de tenue. Elle acquiesça et partit se changer. Il en profita pour observer les premiers clichés. Plongé dans la contemplation de son travail, il ne la vit pas revenir et sursauta quand elle lui demanda si elle pouvait voir.

« - Quand ça… Sera fini, termina-t-il en voyant sa seconde tenue.

Elle portait un simple top à manches longues marron et bleu, déboutonné au niveau de son nombril, une mini jupe en jeans ainsi que de longues chaussettes bleues ciel qui dépassaient de ses bottes marron. Une nouvelle fois, il prit plusieurs clichés, tout en lui conseillant certaines poses afin de donner de la profondeur aux photos, puis elle repartit se changer. Sa nouvelle tenue, fut sans conteste, celle qu'il aima le moins. Elle avait un drôle de haut bleu clair à motif qui arrivait juste sous la poitrine avant d'être en dentelle jaune jusqu'à sa taille, avec un pantalon rouge et des chaussures simple. Sa dernière tenue était une tunique bleue électrique, assortie à de longues chaussettes, avec un minishort violet, qu'on voyait à peine et des bottes de la même couleur. Il sourcilla en voyant la perruque qu'elle avait mise.

« - Quoi ça ne me va pas les cheveux courts ?

« - Pas avec les pointes violettes, dit-il amusé. Allez prends la pose.

Elle sourit et retira d'abord sa perruque avant de secouer la tête pour se recoiffer rapidement. Shane la regarda faire en prenant quelques photos puis lui avant de lui conseillerconseilla, de nouveau, certains gestes.

Une heure et demie après avoir commencés le shooting, ils terminèrent et elle revint habillée d'une robe blanche, avec des leggings noirs. Le jeune homme en avait profité pour vider son appareil et lui montra les clichés sur son portable. Ils se mirent alors à chercher quelle photo serait la meilleure. Ils avaient chacun leur préférée et lorsque dix-neuf heures trente arriva, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas décidés.

« - Je te propose qu'on commande un truc avant de reprendre les délibérations, proposa-t-il quand son estomac se fit entendre.

« - ça marche… Mais je te préviens que je n'aime toujours pas ta préférée.

« - Pourtant tu fais naturelle dessus, et légèrement rock, dit-il en prenant son téléphone.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur les pizzas, l'aliment de base du photographe. En les attendant, ils allèrent au salon où ils discutèrent autour d'un verre de soda, puisqu'elle faisait attention à sa santé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à manger tout en apprenant à se connaître. Il parla de sa famille, du fait qu'il voulait être photographe depuis son enfance, et qu'il adorait sa petite sœur. De son côté, Mitchie lui raconta qu'elle était fille unique, qu'elle ne vivait que pour la musique ou presque, et qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'entendre avec les jeunes de son âge. Elle connaissait ses amies actuelles depuis le jardin d'enfant mais parfois, elle avait la sensation de ne plus avoir de points communs avec elle.

« - Elles veulent toutes être médecins, alors que je veux passer ma vie sous les projos et des fois, je me fais l'impression d'être un boulet qu'elles traînent. Je sais que c'est faux, mais je crois que j'aimerais rencontrer d'autres musiciens, entendre parler d'autre choses que de cours de fac et de maladie que je ne veux pas avoir.

« - Je comprends. Quand j'ai débuté dans le métier, mes potes avaient tous d'autres rêves. La plupart sont devenus des manuels, mécanos, électriciens, cuisiniers et j'en passe. J'étais le seul à continuer de me servir de ma tête, et à voir la beauté là où eux voyaient un truc banal. A l'époque je me suis éloigné d'eux, mais sans regret… Je pars du principe que, parfois, certaines personnes ne font que traverser nos vies pour nous apporter quelque chose avant de partir sur un autre chemin. D'autres seront toujours là bien sûr, mais ceux qui ne sont là que pour un moment, il faut accepter de les laisser s'en aller quand ils le sentent.

« - Et maintenant, tu les revois ?

« - Ouais on s'est retrouvé un peu par hasard. On est en contact mais c'est vrai que je préfère passer la soirée avec des gens du métier. Même si c'est toujours avec mes potes, que je m'éclate le plus. Les voir aller en boite et tous ressortir complètement bourrés, me surprend encore mais c'est sympa de les voir ramer pour draguer une fille qu'ils jugent mignonnes, quand, selon leurs critères, je travaille entouré de beauté.

« - Tes amis sont bizarres, décréta-t-elle en souriant… Et toi aussi d'un certain côté… Mais j'aime bien ta bizarrerie. Elle me rappelle la mienne.

Il rit avec elle avant de lui assurer qu'il appréciait également son côté étrange. Sa conscience lui rappela qu'ils étaient censés travailler mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y remettre. Il préférait rester sur le canapé à l'écouter, tout en la dévorant secrètement des yeux. Avec ses cheveux châtain, légèrement décoiffés, son regard chocolat qui brillait de joie et son sourire qu'elle ne perdait que rarement, elle lui semblait tout simplement belle. Il aurait pu l'écouter parler des heures sans se lasser et savoir qu'aujourd'hui, ils ne seraient dérangés ni par des amis à lui ou un rendez-vous professionnel pour elle, le rassura.

Les heures passèrent rapidement et la jeune femme sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra. Elle décrocha, en s'excusant auprès de Shane. C'était sa mère qui lui demanda quand elle comptait rentrer. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il était une heure du matin et elle grimaça qu'elle arrivait avant de raccrocher.

« - Ca craint, faut que je rentre chez moi mais… Je n'en ai pas envie ! T'as du bol d'avoir ton propre chez toi. Tu n'as plus de compte à rendre !

« - C'est un avantage, en effet. Mais vois plutôt l'appel de ta mère comme une marque d'amour. Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

« - Ouais… Elle a tord, je suis une grande fille, fit-elle sérieuse avant de rire, ceci dit, je ne suis pas pressée d'avoir mon propre appartement.

Il rit et lui proposa de prendre toutes ses photos et de décider avec sa famille. Elle accepta et lui promit de le tenir au courant, ce qui le fit sourire. Malheureusement, au moment où il allait lui demander de sortir avec lui, un soir, on sonna à la porte et il ouvrit avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Ses amis d'enfance étaient tous là.

« - Hey mec, on va en boite et on t'emmène… On emmène même ta copine avec nous, si tu veux, dit Paxton.

« - Euh moi je viens mais Mitchie, dit-il en la désignant, doit rentrer chez elle.

« - Vous allez où, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Au Shaya, fêter les fiançailles de Jeffrey. T'es des nôtres ?

« - Ah non, je n'ai pas encore l'âge d'entrer dans ce genre d'endroit. Bonne soirée. Et merci Shane, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant sa joue.

« - Pas de problème, tiens-moi au courant. A bientôt.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit sous les regards perplexes des garçons. Elle put cependant entendre leur conversation et sentit se cœur se pincer quand le dénommé Marty prit la parole :

« - Allez viens, on va te trouver une copine. De ton âge qui plus est !

« - Mitchie n'est pas si jeune, opposa Shane en fermant sa porte.

« - Mais elle n'est pas assez jolie pour se sentir confiante face aux mannequins que tu croises tous les jours. Et Elena va te rire au nez si tu lui présentes une gamine comme étant sa remplaçante. Non crois-moi mec, je vais te dégoter un canon de la beauté, qui fera regretter à ton ex de t'avoir jeté le soir de ton anniversaire.

Mitchie se mordit la lèvre et démarra. Elle croisa le regard du jeune photographe, qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. Il fit un pas vers elle, malheureusement, elle fit vrombir le moteur avant de faire une marche arrière rapide heurtant sa barrière fraîchement repeinte. Il grimaça à peine en voyant les morceaux de bois cassés et préféra se promettre de l'appeler dès le lendemain.

Le cœur brisé, elle rentra chez elle et embrassa sa mère avant de monter se coucher.

* * *

><p>Shane passa le mois qui suivi à essayer d'avoir de ses nouvelles seulement elle refusait ses appels, et ne répondait à aucun de ses messages. Il crut donc qu'il ne croiserait plus son regard joyeux mais sa télé lui donna tord quelques jours plus tard. En l'allumant, pour écouter les nouveautés musicales, il vit son visage et la musique raisonna.<p>

« - _It's probably what's best for you / I only want the best for you / And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck _(C'est probablement ce qui est mieux pour toi / Je veux seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi / Et si je ne suis pas le meilleur, alors tu es bloqué)

Malgré lui, le jeune homme se sentit visé par les paroles et son malaise s'accentua lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Tout en l'écoutant, il se mit à fredonner avec elle, insensible au clip qu'elle avait tourné.

_I try to savertise and I, / Ended up with wounds to bind / Like you're pouring salt in my cuts / And I just ran out of band-aids / I don't even know where to start / 'Cause you can't bandage the damage, / You never really can fix a heart _(J'essaie de t'épargner et je, / Me suis retrouvée avec des blessures à guérir / Comme si tu versais du sel dans mes coupures. / Et je suis à court de bandages / Je ne sais même pas par où commencer / Parce que tu ne peux pas réparer les dégâts, / Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur.)

Plus il l'observait, plus il la trouvait magnifique… Il maudit, une fois de plus, ses amis d'avoir dit tant de mal d'elle… Avant de s'en vouloir à lui-même de ne pas l'avoir défendue. Il était habitué à ce que Marty dénigre toutes les filles qui n'étaient ni mannequin, ni marié à lui, mais il pensait qu'elle était déjà partie. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait pas entendu son moteur.

_Even though I know what's wrong, / How can I be so sure / If you never say what you feel, feel / I must have held your hand tight, / You didn't have the will to fight / I guess you needed more time to heel _(Même si je sais ce qui est faux, / Comment puis-je en être si sûre / Si tu ne me dit jamais ce que tu ressens, ressens / J'ai beau avoir tenu ta main serrée, / Tu n'a pas eu la volonté de lutter / Je suppose que tu avais besoin de plus de temps pour te remettre.)

L'espace d'une seconde, il crut l'entendre, une nouvelle fois, démarrer et quitter son allée, blessée, en détruisant une partie de sa barrière puis secoua la tête, certain que ce n'était que son imagination. Malgré lui, il regarda son téléphone mais il n'avait plus reçu aucun message. Il s'était excusé des mots de ses amis. Amis qui étaient finalement repartis, sans lui, fêter les fiançailles de Jeffrey.

_Baby I just ran out of band-aids / I don't even know where to start / 'Cause you can't bandage the damage / You never really can fix a heart _(Bébé je suis à court de bandages / Je ne sais même pas par où commencer / Parce que tu ne peux pas réparer les dégâts / Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur.)

Il soupira puis lui envoya un nouveau message tout en l'écoutant chanter. « _Salut je suis devant ton clip. Impressionnant. Je suis toujours fan malgré que le cd que j'ai soit différent. Félicitation à toi._ » Il chercha son numéro dans ses contacts et le lui envoya.

_You must be a miracle, / Walk up, swearin' up and down, / You can't fix what's been broken / Please don't give my hopes up, no no / Baby, tell me how could you, / Be so cruel _(Tu dois être un miracle, / Marchant, jurant haut et fort, / que tu ne peux pas réparer ce qui a été brisé. / S'il te plaît ne donne pas de faux espoirs, non non / Bébé, dis-moi comment peux-tu, / Être si cruel.)

Shane regarda, à nouveau sa télé, espérant qu'elle allait bientôt lui répondre. Il attendit en l'observant. Elle semblait être toujours la même, malgré la chanson qu'elle interprétait. Pour l'occasion, elle portait une jupe longue et un haut relativement court, ainsi que des bottes à talons.*

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts / Baby, I just ran out of band-aids / I don't even know where to start / 'Cause you can't bandage the damage / You never really can fix a heart / Baby, I just ran out of band-aids / I don't even know where to start. _(C'est comme si tu versais du sel sur mes coupures. / Bébé, je suis à court de bandages / Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. / Parce que tu ne peux pas réparer les dégâts / Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer un cœur. / Bébé, je suis à court de pansements / Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.)

Son téléphone vibra dans sa main et il lâcha l'écran des yeux pour observer son portable, dans l'espoir que Mitchie réponde enfin à son message. Malheureusement, il déchanta lorsqu'il vit que c'était Nate. « _Ton père veut nous voir dans son bureau dès ton arrivée_. » « Génial, pensa-t-il amèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me demander ? » Il secoua la tête et se promit de répondre au message, après la chanson de la jeune femme, qui était presque finie. Son passage préféré arrivait et il regarda, à nouveau la télé afin de la voir.

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage / You never really can fix a heart / Oh no no no no / You never really can fix a heart / Oh no no no no / You never really can fix heart _(Parce que tu ne peux pas réparer les dégâts / Tu ne peux jamais vraiment fixer un cœur / Oh non non non non / Tu ne peux jamais vraiment fixer un cœur / Oh non non non non / Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer le cœur.)

Shane la fixa dans les yeux. Il nota que tout disparaissait derrière elle. Elle fut bientôt seule dans le champ alors que son regard devenait des plus tristes. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle chanta la dernière phrase.

_You never really can fix my heart _(Tu ne peux jamais vraiment réparer mon cœur.)

L'écran devint progressivement noir, puis le clip suivant arriva. Il éteignit le poste et monta se laver, alors que la chanson tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal pour qu'elle ne lui donne plus signe de vie. Certes, il avait sourit aux mots de son ami, mais depuis, il s'était excusé plus de quinze fois, autant sur sa boite vocale que sur ses messages. Il aurait voulu aller la voir, et lui dire en face, combien il était désolé. Seulement il n'avait pas son adresse. Juste un numéro de téléphone griffonné au dos d'une carte de visite. Soudain il se frappa le front en se souvenant de ce détail. Il n'y avait pas pensé avant mais il se promit d'utiliser cette dernière information pour la revoir.

Il se prépara avec une énergie nouvelle et rejoignit sa voiture avant de prendre le chemin de son bureau. Il sourit en entendant, à nouveau, la chanson à la radio et lorsque le présentateur prit la parole, il fut d'accord avec lui.

« - Et oui, vous l'avez découverte sur notre station. C'était, _Fix a heart_, le premier morceau de Mitchie Torrès, extrait de son premier album _In my way_**. Disponible dans les bacs le seize janvier. Et on ne sait pas vous, mais ici au bureau de Baltimore FM, on attend l'album avec impatience. Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? Rendez-vous sur notre site internet pour nous donner vos impressions sur cette jeune étoile montante, à la voix aussi envoûtante que puissante.

Il se promit de faire un tour sur le site puis se gara dans le parking de l'entreprise avant d'y entrer. Il salua Becky qui le prévint qu'il était attendu chez le patron.

« - Nate m'a prévenu. Une idée du problème ?

Elle secoua la tête, désolée, et il entra dans l'ascenseur intrigué. Il donna rendez-vous à son assistant devant le bureau patronal puis envoya un nouveau message à Mitchie.

* * *

><p>* : La tenue que Demi portait lors de son interprétation de Skyscraper au American Got Talent.<p>

** : J'ai décidé de changer le nom de l'album pour la bonne raison que je risque de parler de chanson de ses albums précédents donc…

Et voilà. On s'arrête là pour ce soir. Même si je paris que vous m'en voulez en fait lool. Promis la suite arrive demain. J'espère que ça vous a plus un pio ? Au moins la séance photo ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Cinquième partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Après une longue journée d'attente, voici la suite de cette petite fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci tout plein à **Princess' Nessouille** **Voldychou**, **amy_chan**, et **aureliascott3** (Salut miss. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisouss) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni l'univers qui est à Disney, ni la fête de Noël (forcément) mais j'accepte tous les cadeaux possible. (Et si Disney voulait bien accepter que le père Noël me donne Shane, je lui en saurais grès lool) Enfin comme d'hab, j'emprunte l'univers et je le remettrais en place à la fin… Même si je risque de garder Shane pour moi non mais ! ^^

Partie V

Malheureusement, il n'eut aucune nouvelle et entendit à peine les compliments que lui fit son père, quand il lui annonça qu'il venait d'être promu. Il le remercia machinalement puis passa la matinée à changer de bureau et surtout d'étage. Maintenant, qu'il était chef de sa propre équipe, il allait enfin pouvoir choisir les reportages ou campagnes de photos qu'il ferait. « Adieu voyage au Mozambique, songea-t-il ravi. »

A treize heures, ils étaient enfin installés et ils programmèrent, Nate et lui, une réunion avec la nouvelle équipe afin de pouvoir distribuer les « rôles », avant de prendre une heure pour manger. Son assistant proposa, comme souvent, de commander une pizza, mais le photographe refusa en expliquant qu'il allait commander chez un traiteur afin de varier un peu. Il quitta la tour, pour aller chez Connie's cook. Il sourit, secrètement, ravi de ne pas avoir jeté la carte qu'elle lui avait donné peu de temps avant de ne plus vouloir lui parler. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une jeune fille, femme depuis peu, ait assez d'emprise sur lui, pour lui faire vaincre sa timidité et provoquer une nouvelle rencontre. Il se gara devant la boutique quinze minutes plus tard, et y entra en espérant que son plan fonctionnerait.

« - Bonjour, sourit une femme au comptoir. Que désirez-vous ?

« - Bonjour, j'aimerai parler à la patronne, s'il vous plait.

« - C'est moi-même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

« - Oh. Bonjour, dit-il gêné. Je… Voilà, vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire et penser que je cherche juste à rencontrer votre fille mais… J'ai rencontré Mitchie en janvier. Trois jours après son anniversaire, elle venait donner son sang et…

« - Oh Vous êtes Shane ? Son ami photographe ?

« - Oui. Ami, je ne sais pas, mais je suis bien photographe J'ai réalisé pour elle un shooting récemment et… C'est assez délicat, mais est-ce que vous savez pourquoi elle refuse de me reparler ?

« - Non, je suis désolée… Mais je sais qu'elle doit bientôt retourner à l'hôpital pour donner son sang. Peut-être pourriez-vous… Attendez, donnez-moi votre numéro. Dès que je sais quand elle y va, je vous appellerai pour vous prévenir.

« - Oh, fit-il surpris. C'est… C'est très gentil de votre part.

« - Que voulez-vous, je suis une femme, j'adore les histoires d'amours qui finissent bien, sourit-elle.

Il rougit, franchement gêné, qu'elle ait deviné ce qu'il ressentait pour sa fille. Elle lui promit de ne rien dire à Mitchie et il la remercia en lui donnant son numéro, puis passa commande pour son repas avant de lui demander si elle s'occupait également de soirées.

« - Vous comprenez, mon assistant veut organiser une sorte de fête pour célébrer ma promotion et je suis chargé du banquet. Sauf que, même si je me débrouille en cuisine, je préférerais faire appel à un professionnel.

« - A moins que vous soyez plus de trente, je peux m'occuper du buffet. Au-delà, je vous donnerais l'adresse d'un collègue qui a plus de personnel.

Il acquiesça et lui promit de la tenir au courant dans la journée, avant de repartir avec sa commande.

* * *

><p>Shane était en pleine réunion avec sa nouvelle équipe, plusieurs jours plus tard, quand son téléphone sonna. Il fut tenté de laisser sonner, mais la dispute avec les deux photographes de son équipe le fatiguait.<p>

« - Bonjour, Shane Gray à l'appareil. _Bonjour, je suis la maman de Mitchie_. Oh bonjour, comment allez-vous ? _Bien, je vous remercie et votre fête m'a fait connaître_. J'en suis ravi, sourit-il. Que puis-je pour vous ? _Vous faites les photos alimentaires ?_ Pas personnellement, mais oui, on en fait. C'est pour une campagne de pub _? Oui mais ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel,_ rit-elle. _Mitchie vient de me dire qu'elle irait cet après-midi. J'ignore à quelle heure exactement_. Très bien, j'irais dans ce cas. Je vous remercie infiniment. _Mais de rien._ Bonne journée. _Bonne chance, ma fille peut se montrer têtue_.

Il soupira longuement et la remercia une nouvelle fois avant de raccrocher en voyant qu'il était midi. Il observa les deux professionnels qui lui faisaient face et soupira.

« - Bon Christina tu t'occupes de la campagne d'été et Jake, tu prends la collection homme ! Fin de la conversation, dit-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

« - Attends, elle sort à peine de l'école et tu lui confies, un contrat aussi imp…

« - Oui, je lui confie le contrat le plus important parce que je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne tentera pas de coucher avec toutes les mannequins, elle ! Je prends mon après-midi Nate. Je vais donner mon sang.

« - Je note, dis bonjour à Mitchie de ma part.

« - En espérant qu'on se croise, grimaça-t-il. Si jamais y a un problème, tu sais où me trouver !

Il sortit de son bureau et rejoignit le parking. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à l'hôpital. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas là tout de suite, aussi il resta dans sa voiture, qu'il gara face à l'entrée. « Comme ça je ne pourrais pas la manquer, songea-t-il. »

Et en effet, elle arriva moins de deux heures plus tard. Il sortit de sa voiture et rejoignit le service adéquat quelques minutes après elle. La salle d'attente était vide et il demanda à sa tante si Mitchie était en entretien, ce qu'elle lui confirma avant de lui rappeler qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus.

« - D'accord, mais donne-moi mon questionnaire, que je ne sois pas venu pour rien.

Elle sourit et le lui tendit après lui avoir demandé s'il avait mangé, ce qu'il confirma, en mentant. Il prit, cependant, quelques gâteaux qu'il mangea tout en remplissant son questionnaire. Comme souvent, il répondit non à la plupart des questions. A peine eut-il terminé, qu'elle sortit de l'entretien en riant et alla faire son don alors qu'il rejoignait le médecin.

Quand il entra dans la salle, il sourit en voyant qu'elle était vide et se mit face à la jeune femme qui avait les yeux fermés.

« - Bonjour, le salua l'infirmière.

« - Bonjour. Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant les papiers.

A ce moment-là seulement, il croisa le regard choqué de son amie, qui fronça les sourcils.

« - Bonjour Mitchie. Tu vas bien ? Au fait, j'ai vu ton clip à plusieurs reprises, c'est du bon boulot, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'elle resta silencieuse.

« - Je sais. J'ai eu tes nombreux messages.

« - J'espère que tu trouveras le temps d'y répondre. Aie, ajouta-t-il lorsque l'aiguille entra dans sa peau.

« - ça c'est le karma, décréta-t-elle.

« - Alors tu as du souffrir quand on t'a mis l'aiguille !

« - Et pourquoi, je n'ai rien fait !

« - Je sais. C'est justement ce que je pourrais te reprocher. Tu n'as rien fait. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'expliquer.

« - Ton regard était très parlant !

« - Tu ignores tout de cette histoire, dit-il le regard blessé.

Malgré elle, la curiosité de la jeune femme fut piquée et lorsqu'il lui demanda de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, elle accepta. Quand il eut terminé de donner son sang, il rejoignit la salle à manger et sourit en la voyant installée à sa table. Il prit place face à elle et fut désarçonné par son regard pénétrant.

« - Explique-moi, dit-elle.

« - Je… Pas ici, répondit-il. Je… C'est assez privé. J'accepte de t'en parler et de tout te dire mais pas ici.

« - Où ?

« - Chez moi. Quand tu le voudras. Je te laisse le choix. Mais après dix-huit heures ou le week-end. Je termine les travaux donc…

« - Très bien, demain t'es libre ?

« - Non, je dois terminer un reportage pour Noël.

« - Ok j'oublie donc, après-demain ?

« - Le vingt-quatre décembre, sourit-il amusé. Moi je suis libre mais tu…

« - En logique, je n'ai rien de prévu, dans la journée. Je peux venir chez toi ?

Il accepta et elle lui assura qu'elle serait chez lui vers quatorze heures.

Toute cette conversation s'était déroulée pendant qu'ils mangeaient et quand Nate arriva, l'air catastrophé, ils avaient presque terminé. Le jeune homme salua la brunette et la félicita pour son clip avant de demander à son chef de revenir au bureau.

En rentrant chez lui, à vingt heures, Shane décida de ranger sa maison sachant qu'il ne ferait aucuns travaux avant plusieurs jours. Il se passa de repas afin d'avoir plus de temps et se promit de rentrer tôt le lendemain, afin d'avoir le temps de commencer le repas de Noël. Il était invité chez des amis et songea à annuler en sachant que Mitchie allait venir puis refusa. « Elle ne restera pas à dîner, pensa-t-il en se lavant les mains. »

Il se coucha à minuit et grogna en se levant le lendemain. Il ne lui restait plus que le salon à ranger. Malheureusement, il avait encore une des deux dindes, prévue pour la soirée, à faire. Ne trouvant aucune recette originale, il appela Connie durant sa pause du matin et elle lui conseilla de faire une dinde au cognac et aux pommes. Il prit soin de noter la recette et prit en note d'acheter la volaille en quittant son travail.

Afin de rentrer tôt, il décida qu'à seize heures, tout le monde serait libre, que le travail soit, ou non, terminé. Peu lui importait de tenir les délais, tout ce qu'il voulait, pour le moment, était de rentrer chez lui pour terminer son ménage et récupérer la dinde qu'il avait commandé à un boucher au midi. Durant le trajet, il mit en place la liste de ce qu'il lui restait à faire et lorsqu'il arriva, il ne perdit pas une minute. Il commença par préparer la farce puis quand elle fut prête, il farcit la dinde qu'il mit au frais jusqu'au lendemain, sur les conseils de Connie. Il termina ensuite son ménage, ainsi que la décoration du rez-de-chaussée.

Une nouvelle fois, il s'endormit tard, à cause d'une insomnie qui le tint réveillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Heures qu'il avait passé à observer encore et toujours le shooting qu'il avait fait pour Mitchie. Depuis quelques jours, il voyait son visage partout. A la télé, dans les journaux, mais elle semblait toujours parfaite alors que sur les photos qu'il avait prises, on voyait qu'elle était un peu fatiguée, ses cheveux n'étaient pas parfaitement placés et il appréciait le côté naturel qu'elle avait eu durant leur séance.

La jeune femme arriva, comme prévu, sous les coups de quatorze heures, alors qu'il écoutait des chants de Noël en terminant de repeindre une porte à l'étage. Il descendit son pinceau dans la poche et, n'ayant pas vu l'heure, songea à mettre la personne indésirable dehors. Il changea cependant d'avis en reconnaissant la nouvelle icône de la pop musique. Il la salua en souriant et la fit entrer chez lui.

« - Je te laisse ici deux minutes, le temps de ranger mon pot de peinture, mais fais comme chez toi.

« - D'accord, sourit-elle poliment.

Il monta rapidement et lorsqu'il revint, elle était dans la cuisine et regardait autour d'elle.

« - Tu cherches quelque chose ?

« - Oui. Y a du changement depuis ma dernière visite.

« - Ouais, j'ai pas mal bricolé, admit-il. J'imagine que tu prendras un lait chaud au miel ?

« - Je veux bien, en effet. Alors ? Que fais-tu ce soir ?

« - Un dîner avec des amis. Depuis la mort de ma mère, mon père refuse de faire Noël. Ça fera cinq ans ce soir donc…

« - Oh. Je comprends. Désolée.

« - Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué, dit-il en haussant les épaules. En fait, elle était dans un avion, quand il a explosé en vol, sans raison, résuma-t-il d'une voix triste. Mais elle adorait Noël donc, malgré la douleur, je continue de fêter son jour préféré de l'année… Et toi alors ?

« - Dîner en famille comme souvent. Avec mes parents et ma grand-mère. Rien de très passionnant. Ils vont avoir des conversations d'adultes et je vais passer la soirée à fredonner les chants de Noel que je vais entendre avant de finir par leur faire un concert privé.

« - Je t'aurais bien invité à ma soirée mais on sera entre amis de longues dates et je crains que tu passes une soirée tout aussi ennuyeuse.

« - Je suppose en effet. Ce n'est pas encore cette année que j'aurais l'occasion de mettre une jolie robe qui me fera me noyer sous les compliments de toutes sortes.

« - Tu m'en vois désolé, dit-il sincère, mais je peux t'y noyer moi. Je t'ai pas mal vu ces derniers jours.

« - Je préfère les compliments sincères et inattendus, aux forcés !… Alors, reprit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de lait chaud… Tu as dis que tu m'expliquerais pourquoi tu as…

« - Pourquoi j'ai souri aux phrases de Marty quand il disait que tu étais trop jeune, souffla-t-il. Après toi, dit-il en la conduisant au salon. En fait, si je veux être honnête avec toi, je dois commencer par le début de l'histoire… C'était il y a trois ans, soupira-t-il. Je sortais avec Elena, sa cousine. Elle était hôtesse d'accueil à l'hôtel où j'ai séjourné quand j'ai quitté la maison de mes parents. C'était invivable, expliqua-t-il, ma mère était morte deux ans auparavant mais mon père n'arrivait pas encore à s'en remettre. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je devais emménager ici mais la maison était inhabitable. Il y avait des trous dans le toit, la tuyauterie à refaire dans son ensemble, l'électricité et j'en passe. Elena m'avait tapé dans l'œil, je passais mes soirées à la réception, quand je revenais des travaux que je faisais ici.

« - Mais tu n'avais que dix-neuf ans, à cette époque !

« - Oui. J'ai… Je suis ce qu'on appelle un petit géni. J'avais deux ans d'avance sur mes camarades, j'ai eu mes SAT à seize ans et je suis entré dans une école de photographe à dix-sept. J'étais en dernière année quand j'ai acheté cette maison. Enfin mon père m'a avancé l'argent et je bosse pour lui. Le marché, c'était que je devais bosser dans son agence, jusqu'à ce que j'ai remboursé mais… Le travail me plait donc je suis resté. Enfin bref, quand le rez-de-chaussée a été habitable, j'ai quitté l'hôtel et Elena m'a rejointe ici peu de temps après. Mon père ne l'a pas vu d'un très bon œil évidemment, mais c'est ma vie et il a décidé de ne pas intervenir. Durant un an qu'elle a vécu ici, on a fait les travaux ensemble. On était heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à en avoir marre de tout. De notre routine, des travaux, de l'éloignement de la ville et je pourrais continuer ses doléances longtemps. Le soir de mon anniversaire, elle m'a quitté devant tous nos amis. J'ai été anéanti durant plusieurs semaines et si j'ai gardé la tête hors de l'eau, c'est notamment grâce à Marty. Il s'en voulait que sa cousine, de mon âge, m'ait quitté. Je vais mieux maintenant, mais mon célibat l'ennuie, surtout qu'il considère qu'avec toutes les mannequins avec qui je bosse, je ne devrais pas avoir tant de mal à la remplacer. Sauf que, je te l'ai dit, ces filles ne m'intéressent pas.

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu as ris quand il a sous-entendu que j'étais une gamine qui ne pouvait pas sortir ?

« - Oui, enfin disons que si on traduit ses mots, ça donnait plutôt ça « Elena t'a rendu malheureux en décrétant que tu ne savais ni t'amuser, ni prendre des risques, prouve-lui qu'elle a tord et sors avec une mannequin plus belle qu'elle ».

« - Tu te fous de moi, s'énerva-t-elle avant de se lever du canapé. Il a dit que j'étais trop jeune, pas assez jolie et que ton ex te rirait au nez si elle te voyait avec moi ! Ce qui t'a fait sourire, je te rappelle !

« - Mitchie attends, dit-il en se levant.

Il la rattrapa dans l'entrée et posa sa main sur son bras.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, souffla-t-il près de son visage. Si j'ai souris, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais d'accord, au contraire. Mais je connais Marty, il est têtu et je ne voulais pas passer la soirée à l'entendre te dénigrer.

« - Et pourquoi, demanda-t-elle encore légèrement vexée.

« - Parce que je… Euh…

« - Laisse-moi achever ta phrase va ! « Parce que je te trouvais sympa et j'avais l'impression de parler avec ma sœur. » Voilà, c'est dit !

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, ils firent face à une superbe rouquine. Celle-ci semblait sur le point de toquer à la porte et Mitchie se sentit fade à côté d'elle. Les yeux bleus, incroyablement mis en valeur, une bouche pulpeuse, et un air angélique. Elle ressemblait à certains mannequins qu'elle avait croisés la seule fois où elle était allée voir Shane à son travail. La brunette jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme qui fixait la nouvelle venue, une expression totalement choquée sur le visage.

« - Elena, chuchota-t-il en sortant finalement de sa transe. Je… Que fais-tu là ?

« - Je venais te voir mais je vois que t'es occupé avec… Je vous connais non ?

« - Probablement, je sors beaucoup. Au revoir !

« - Attends, Mitchie, je…

Il regarda son ex copine puis la brunette qui venait de monter en voiture et se décida. Prenant simplement ses clés, il ferma sa maison à clé et monta dans son véhicule, laissant une Elena vexée sur le perron. Cependant, il s'en moquait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était rattraper Mitchie et l'empêcher de sortir de sa vie, une seconde fois. Il la suivit jusqu'à une maison toute simple de couleur crème.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Moi j'avoue beaucoup ! Faire une Mitchie rancunière était très drôle lool. Bon maintenant question, qu'est-ce que veut Elena ? Réponse demain promis.<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Sixième partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Coucou tout le monde. Vous passez une bonne journée ? Comme promis, voici la suite des aventures de notre pop-star préférée. Tout pleins de merci (avec des cœurs en prime puisque c'est noël lool) à **amy_chan **pour sa review. La suite dans quelques minutes.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni l'univers qui est à Disney, ni la fête de Noël (forcément) mais j'accepte tous les cadeaux possible. (Et si Disney voulait bien accepter que le père Noël me donne Shane, je lui en saurais grès lool) Enfin comme d'hab, j'emprunte l'univers et je le remettrais en place à la fin… Même si je risque de garder Shane pour moi non mais ! ^^

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

Partie VI

« - Mitchie, dit-il en se garant rapidement.

« - Shane… Que fais-tu là ? Si loin de cette _chère_ Elena ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Tu comptes, simplement, plus qu'elle pour moi, se justifia-t-il. Ecoute, à aucun moment, je ne t'ai vu comme une petite fille, ni même comme un placebo de ma sœur. Comme tu l'as vu, elle sait très bien s'incruster dans ma vie, quand elle en éprouve le besoin. S'il te plait, dit-il en la rattrapant. Ecoute-moi. Avant que tu ne viennes faire tes photos, j'appréciais juste ta compagnie. Je te trouvais déjà mignonne et j'aimais bien parler avec toi mais je pensais que… Je ne sais pas trop en fait et puis tu es venue faire cette séance chez moi, pour ton cd et…

« - Ah oui, tu me diras combien je te dois.

« - Rien, je ne l'ai pas fait pour l'argent, soupira-t-il impatient.

« - Mitchie, cria une voix.

« - Je te laisse, j'ai mes petites cousines qui passent l'après-midi à la maison et…

« - Dans ce cas, viens me voir après. S'il te plait ?

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que j'ai certaines choses à te dire, que je ne peux pas dire dans la rue.

Elle secoua la tête et commença à partir quand il fredonna.

« - _Don't walk away like you always do, / This time, / Baby you're the only thing that's been, / On my mind. / Ever since you left I've been a mess, / You won't answer your phone / I'll say it once, / And I'll leave you alone, / But I gotta let you know._ (Ne t'enfuis pas comme tu le fais toujours, / Cette fois-ci, / Bébé tu es la seule chose qui a été, / Dans mon esprit. / Depuis que tu es parti, je suis une loque / Tu ne répondras pas au téléphone / Je le dirais une fois / Et je te ficherais la paix / Mais je dois te faire savoir.)

Elle se retourna vivement et le regarda quelques instants. Elle se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, pourquoi il avait choisi cette chanson du cd qu'elle lui avait laissé puis haussa mentalement les épaules. Il pouvait bien lui chanter toutes les chansons qu'il voulait, elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

« - _I wanna get back, to the old days, / When the phone would ring, / And I knew it was you. / I wanna talk back, / And get yelled at / Fight for nothing, like we used to. / Oh kiss me, like you mean it, / Like you miss me, / Cause I know that you do. / I wanna get back, / Get back, / With you._ (Je veux revenir, à l'ancien temps, / Quand le téléphone sonnait, / Et je savais que c'était toi / Je veux recommencer à parler / Et me faire crier dessus / Se disputer pour rien, comme nous en avions l'habitude. / Oh embrasse-moi, comme si tu en avais envie, / Comme tu me manques, / Parce que je sais que c'est le cas pour toi / Je veux revenir, / Revenir / Avec toi.)

« - Oh tata regarde, dit la petite en frappant dans ses mains, il chante ta chanson.

« - Normal, il est amoureux, ajouta sa grande sœur âgé de huit ans.

« - Tais-toi Shane, tu es en train de rendre mes cousines folles !

« - Promets-toi que tu viendras ce soir, et j'arrête ! Sinon compte sur moi pour passer l'après-midi dans ton jardin, à chanter toutes les chansons que je connais.

« - Je… Non, fit-elle catégorique.

« - _So now I guess this is where we have to stand / Did you regret ever holding my hand? / Never again / Please don't forget, don't forget. / We had it all. / We were just about to fall even more in love / Than we were before. / I won't forget, I won't forget about us._ (Maintenant je devine que c'est où on doit en rester / As-tu jamais regretté d'avoir tenu ma main ? / Plus jamais / S'il te plaît, n'oublies pas, n'oublies pas / Nous avions tout cela / Nous étions sur le point de tomber même plus amoureux / Que ce que nous étions auparavant / Je n'oublierai pas / Je n'oublierai rien de nous)

Elle était à présent près de la porte et elle se tourna, une nouvelle fois, pour le regarder. Il était toujours au milieu de l'allée, là où ils s'étaient parlés quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Tu ne t'arrêteras pas ?

« - Pas tant que tu n'auras pas promis de venir, fit-il catégorique.

« - Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Elles partent à dix-sept heures, je viendrais après.

« - Promets-le !

« - Je le promets… Sur ma propre vie, s'il le faut.

« - Je t'attendrais !

Il sourit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de même alors qu'il repartait. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva, Elena était toujours là. Assise dans sa voiture, elle semblait l'attendre.

« - Tu as bien avancé les travaux, remarqua-t-elle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il excédé.

« - Qui te dis que je veux quelque chose ?

« - Tu m'as quitté, il y a plus d'un an et je ne t'ai pas revu depuis, sauf aujourd'hui. Donc je répète, que veux-tu ?

« - Et bien… Je me suis rendue compte que te quitter avait été une énorme erreur, minauda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses doigts sur son torse. Je me disais que si tu es toujours célibataire, on pourrait reprendre notre histoire là où on l'avait laissé !

Tout en parlant, elle avait lentement fait courir ses doigts sur le torse du jeune homme, qui la regarda en souriant. Il prit sa main et l'éloigna vivement de lui.

« - J'ai revu ton cousin récemment. Il m'a dit que tu avais perdu ton boulot, et ton nouveau mec. Et vu que tu vivais chez lui, j'en conclue que t'as aussi perdu un toit pour te loger… Ma maison n'est pas un hôtel et tu n'as pas de quoi régler la note !

« - Pourtant, je pourrais payer ma chambre autrement, dit-elle en lui lançant une œillade suggestive.

« - Navré, ce que tu proposes, chez moi ça s'appelle de la prostitution, et je ne tiens pas à risquer ma vie pour toi… Tu ne m'attires plus et… Je suis passé à autre chose.

Sur ces mots, il entra chez lui et prit soin de verrouiller la porte avant de monter terminer sa peinture, puis il prit sa douche quand ce fut bon.

A dix-sept heure quinze, une voiture se gara dans son allée et il quitta sa cuisine pour aller ouvrir en voyant que c'était Mitchie.

« - Entre, dit-il en voyant qu'Elena l'arrêtait.

« - Tu permets mon chéri, on discute, ta nouvelle amie et moi !

« - D'une, je ne suis pas ton chéri, dit-il en fusillant son ex copine des yeux, de deux, je doute que tu discutes vraiment. De trois,… Quitte ma propriété privée ou j'appelle la police, c'est clair ?

Tout en parlant, il avait pris le bras de Mitchie, qu'Elena retenait, et la libéra de son emprise avant de conduire la brunette à l'intérieur.

« - Navré, elle doit attendre ici depuis des heures, se justifia-t-il en allant dans la cuisine pour sortir la dinde.

« - Et qu'attend-t-elle ?

« - Probablement que je cède à ses avances et que j'accepte qu'elle revienne vivre chez moi contre un paiement en nature, je suppose… Je ne lui ai pas vraiment demandé ! Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir tant insisté tout à l'heure devant chez toi, dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux, mais je voulais vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux qu'on aplanisse tout.

« - Il n'y a rien à aplanir. On s'est rencontré au don du sang, tu as accepté de me faire faire un shooting gratuitement, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, tes amis me trouvent trop jeune et ton ex copine est revenue dans ta vie. Fin de la conversation.

« - Non, ce n'est pas la fin, rit-il. Il y a beaucoup de quiproquo à régler. Tout d'abord, Elena ne revient pas dans ma vie, elle se cherche juste un toit pour passer l'hiver. Et je me fous de ce que mes amis pensent. Si j'ai envie de sortir avec toi, je le ferais qu'importe qu'ils soient ou non d'accord. On est tous les deux majeurs, dit-il en préparant la dinde, et parfaitement sain d'esprit, pour ne pas être influencés par les autres. Et si j'ai accepté de faire ton premier shooting, gratuitement, c'est pour une raison personnelle.

« - Et c'est quoi cette raison ?

« - Je te trouve mignonne, et agréable. Tu ne cherches pas à te mettre en avant, t'es débrouillarde et comme moi, un peu bricoleuse malgré tes airs de petites princesses. Chose que je trouve rédhibitoire chez la plupart des filles, mais chez toi, c'est différent… Ça te rend juste plus mignonne.

« - Donc si j'étais moche, à tes yeux j'entends, tu m'aurais fait payer ?

« - Non, parce que je t'apprécie au-delà de ton apparence, malgré ce que sous-entendait mon discours précédent. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire payer mes amis.

« - Mais tout travail mérite salaire, rétorqua-t-elle.

« - Dans ce cas, c'était ma façon de payer le fait que tu as tondu mon jardin pendant mon voyage, s'amusa-t-il.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes, sans rien dire, puis rit doucement, admettant qu'il l'avait eu à son propre jeu, ce qui le fit également sourire.

« - Bon, il va falloir que je dérange ta maman.

« - Pour ?

« - C'est une recette qu'elle m'a donné et je l'ai oublié au bureau. J'ai retenu la plupart mais pas tout.

« - Attends comment la connais-tu, demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

« - Euh en fait, j'ai été la voir, rougit-il. Le matin où ton clip est sorti, enfin où je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, j'ai été la voir pour lui demander si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais et… Et elle a pris mon numéro pour me prévenir du jour où tu irais donner ton sang.

« - Tu m'as suivi, demanda-t-elle choquée.

« - Non. Ta mère m'a appelé au matin et je suis allé à l'hôpital à partir de treize heures et j'ai attendu ta venue sur le parking face à l'entrée.

« - Et moi qui croyais que c'était une coïncidence… T'as des amandes effilées ?

« - Attends, dit-il en les lui tendant, tu sais cuisiner ?

« - Bien sûr, rit-elle. Ma mère tient un service de traiteur. Je savais faire une omelette avant de savoir marcher, plaisanta-t-elle en prenant les commandes.

Le jeune homme l'observa faire et se contenta de lui donner tout ce dont elle avait besoin avant de lui proposer de boire quelque chose, le temps que la dinde cuise. Elle voulut refuser puis changea d'avis. Ils allèrent au salon et dégustèrent leur boisson tout en discutant. Malheureusement, elle eut rapidement froid et il fit un feu dans la cheminée, tout en lui expliquant tout ce qu'il avait fait pour réussir à la revoir. Elle sourit, quand il lui parla du harcèlement de Nate ou de Brittany qui l'appréciait, puis de la gêne qu'il avait ressenti quand Connie avait sous-entendu qu'elle lui plaisait.

« - En fait, pour être exact, elle sous-entendait que je te plaisais également, dit-il doucement.

« - Oh… Euh… En fait, c'est que… Je parlais également beaucoup de toi. Tu sais, après mes dons, quand je rentrais chez moi. Le premier, maman a voulu tout savoir donc je lui ai parlé de mon ami accompagnateur. Et quand je revenais de l'hôpital, elle me demandait si je t'avais revu et… Il m'est arrivé, plus d'une fois, de rougir quand je lui relatais notre conversation ou les sous-entendus de Nate… Et puis elle s'est mise à souvent parler de toi, quand on recevait de la famille et selon elle, je rougis dès que j'entends ton prénom.

« - Et je suppose que ta mère s'amuse parfois à dire mon prénom à plusieurs reprises ?

« - Je… Oui, j'avoue. Comment le sais-tu, elle te l'a dit ?

« - Brittany fait pareil avec ton prénom, dit-il les joues légèrement chaudes.

« - Oh…

Mitchie voulut ajouter quelque chose, quand elle croisa le regard du garçon. En quelques secondes, elle se sentit belle, et apprécia cette sensation d'être extraordinaire aux yeux d'un homme. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, à se dévorer des yeux, tous deux espérant un geste de l'autre, mais ce fut l'odeur de la dinde qui les réveilla. Ils rougirent furieusement et allèrent en cuisine voir la volaille pour Mitchie, alors que Shane vérifiait qu'Elena était enfin partie. Il dut être ravi de ce qu'il vit puisqu'il se mit à sourire en revenant vers elle.

« - Bon, je crois qu'on est enfin seul.

« - Pourquoi est-elle revenue vers toi ?

« - Je ne sais pas trop. Surtout que c'est idiot puisqu'en partant, elle m'a dit que la vie que je me préparais était tout ce qu'elle refusait de vivre. Elle aime vivre dans les grandes villes, pas à côté, dans un duplex, elle déteste aussi la nature et travailler avec ses doigts donc… Je suppose qu'elle pensait que je ne l'avais pas remplacé !

« - En un an ?

Il sourit simplement puis lui demanda comment avançait la cuisson de la dinde. Elle lui assura qu'elle serait prête pour vingt heures, puis ils retournèrent au salon tout en discutant. A présent, il n'y avait plus qu'à arroser la dinde de temps à autre et ils le firent tout en se racontant des anecdotes de leurs vies. Elle lui raconta, que plus jeune, elle voulait être danseuse étoile mais qu'une violente chute de cheval l'en avait empêchée. Il haussa les sourcils surpris et elle le lui prouva en lui montrant ses chevilles. La malléole, (la boule en bas de l'os) du tibia, ressortait plus sur la droite que sur la jambe gauche.

« - Et bé… Impressionnant. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

« - Dix ans après ma chute… Je me pose encore cette question… Mais du coup je ne suis jamais en tong ou seulement avec un pantalon ou une jupe longue. Ça me complexe, tu n'imagines même pas !

« - Tu ne devrais pas. A ta place, je ferais un tatouage dessus pour le mettre en avant.

Elle grimaça de dégoût, le faisant sourire, puis lui demanda si lui aussi, avait une cicatrice qu'il n'aimait pas. Il lui expliqua que les complexes étaient purement féminin… Avant de parler de son opération de l'appendicite. Elle datait d'un an et il avait eu une crise pendant un reportage.

« - J'étais à Charcanas, un petit village Péruvien. En pleine séance, je me suis retrouvé plié en deux. J'ai pris sur moi pour continuer la séance photo. Je voulais rentrer au plus vite et j'ai pensé à une grosse indigestion, expliqua-t-il. Toujours est-il que quelques heures plus tard, mes ongles sont devenus bleus ainsi que mes lèvres. Nate a mis la séance en pause le temps que je me fasse ausculter… Je lui dois la vie puisque mon appendice était très enflée. On était trop loin de la ville, c'est le médecin du village qui m'a opéré… J'étais conscient durant toute l'opération et crois-moi, j'ai souffert, mais il m'a soigné. Suite à l'ablation, j'ai été envoyé à l'hôpital pour vérifier que je ne risquais pas de faire une infection nosocomiale. Une infection postopératoire, traduisit-il quand elle haussa un sourcil.

« - Je le savais, mentit-elle en riant.

« - Je vois ça. Toujours est-il que j'avais peur d'avoir chopé un truc vu que l'endroit n'était pas aseptisé mais non. Je n'ai rien eu. Ce jour-là, j'ai appris une grande leçon. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. J'ai été opéré sur une table en bois, dans une maison dont la propreté laissait à désirer et pourtant, l'homme qui m'a opéré, m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne garde de cette histoire qu'une vilaine cicatrice selon Elena.

« - Montre, le défia-t-elle.

Il rougit légèrement puis releva son pull avant de baisser légèrement son jeans, geste qui la fit rougir. Néanmoins, elle observa la cicatrice et la frôla du bout des doigts, malgré elle. Elle sentit ses abdos se tendre au moment où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, puis elle s'éloigna.

« - Je ne la trouve pas si vilaine moi… Au contraire, elle est originale… Même si je ne pensais pas que tu me la montrerais vraiment.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas… A ta place, je ne l'aurais pas fait, c'est tout.

« - Quoi ? Tu refuserais de me montrer ta cicatrice ?

« - Bah oui… Bon logique puisque j'ai toujours mon appendice, enfin pour le moment, mais je ne sais pas… Je trouve qu'elle est trop basse pour la montrer à n'importe qui et puis… On ne se connaît pas assez. On sortirait ensemble ou quelque chose de ce genre, peut-être mais ce n'est pas le cas donc...

Il acquiesça, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait compris et elle lui demanda s'il avait d'autres cicatrices de ce genre. Il rit avant de lui assurer qu'il n'en avait aucune autre.

« - Seulement un tatouage, sourit-il.

« - Toi ? Un tatouage ? Je veux voir ça !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je coupe là. Bon ce n'est pas génial mais la suite est in-coupable et demain c'est Noël donc, vous aurez la plus grosse partie à ce moment lool. J'espère que vous avez aimé ?<p>

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Dernière partie

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salutation amis lecteurs. Voilà la suite et fin ^^ comme promis. Bonne lecture à vous.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni l'univers qui est à Disney, ni la fête de Noël (forcément) mais j'accepte tous les cadeaux possible. (Et si Disney voulait bien accepter que le père Noël me donne Shane, je lui en saurais grès lool) Enfin comme d'hab, j'emprunte l'univers et je le remettrais en place à la fin… Même si je risque de garder Shane pour moi non mais ! ^^

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et ses commentaires.

Partie VII

Il sourit mais refusa de le lui montrer, ni même de lui dire ce que c'était et où il était. Elle eut beau le harceler, il resta muet et elle grogna, tout en souriant. Elle fit mine de lui en vouloir et partit arroser la volaille, le faisant rire. Il lui rappela qu'il avait une sœur et que de ce fait, il connaissait les techniques féminines, pour faire flancher l'adversaire. Elle le regarda, amusée, puis admit qu'elle n'avait pas réellement l'intention de voir son tatouage.

« - Dis-moi juste ce que c'est. S'il te plait, dit-elle en le fixant.

« - Non. Et toi, t'en as un ?

« - Non, rit-elle. J'ai la frousse. Il paraît que c'est neuf aiguilles qui travaillent en même temps donc…

« - En effet. Mais ça ne fait pas si mal !

« - Tu dis ça parce que t'es un garçon et vous avez jamais mal. Moi par contre, je suis une fille et je n'accepte de souffrir que pour la bonne cause. Comme donner mon sang.

« - Et si tu avais pu ?

« - Un H sur le poignet. H pour Hope, expliqua-t-elle, parce que j'ai de grands rêves qui nécessite de croire en moi et j'espère qu'ils se réaliseront !

« - Moi c'est le signe chinois de mon signe astrologique, avoua-t-il lorsqu'elle se rassit.

« - Ah oui ? C'est original. En général, les garçons se font un truc énorme, sur la jambe ou sur dos complet. Le tien doit être petit non ?

« - En effet. Il est placé sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

« - Ton appareil photo, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Mon cœur plutôt, même si, en effet, je ne sors jamais sans mon appareil !

« - Ah ah ! J'ai réussi à te faire dire ce que c'était et où. Allez, je suis sympa, rit-elle quand il écarquilla les yeux, je ne chercherais pas à le voir. C'est promis !

« - C'est sympa.

« - C'est normal. Et puis je trouve ça mignon que t'es fait un petit truc discret. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens ont, forcément besoin de se faire des trucs énormes !

« - Moi non plus. Je n'en voulais même pas. Mais Elena tenait à s'en faire un et elle avait la trouille alors j'y suis allé avec elle et j'en ai fait un pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas si douloureux. Enfin moins qu'elle ne le pense… Sauf qu'elle m'en a voulu de ne pas avoir écrit son prénom ou son initial dans un cœur, rit-il. Comme si un mec allait faire un truc pareil !

« - Ouais, ça serait bizarre le cœur. Le prénom moins, ceci dit. J'ai mon oncle, il s'est tatoué le prénom de sa femme sur le poignet. Sauf qu'il l'a fait lui-même alors qu'il était bourré.

Shane la regarda étonné et voulu lui demander confirmation lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Il s'excusa et alla ouvrir pour faire face à Marty.

« - Oh non, souffla-t-il, quoi ?

« - Dis-le si je dérange, rit-il. Je venais juste voir si tu acceptais qu'Elena vienne au repas.

« - Du moment qu'elle se tient loin de moi et qu'elle me fiche la paix, je m'en moque.

« - Ah. J'en conclue qu'elle est venue sonner chez toi ?

« - Elle n'est repartie qu'il y a une petite heure.

« - Ok. Bon tu me laisses rentrer ou bien… ?

« - Non. Je ne suis pas seul.

« - Ok je comprends. J'espère qu'elle est superbe belle et qu'elle a un corps à faire rêver ?

« - Non désolée, répondit Mitchie en les rejoignant. Ta dinde est prête, ajouta-t-elle pour Shane. Faudra juste la mettre au four pour qu'elle reste chaude, dit-elle en enfilant sa veste.

« - Tu t'en vas ?

« - Euh oui sinon je ne mettrais pas mon manteau, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - T'as de la visite et…

« - Non c'est bon, je passais juste pour lui demander si je pouvais inviter ma cousine. Je me sauve. A bientôt petite fille, se moqua-t-il.

« - Elle s'appelle Mitchie et elle est loin d'être une petite fille.

« - Je t'en prie, elle va encore au lycée.

« - Non, répondit Shane. Elle a finit le lycée et elle débute une carrière de pop star. Alors un peu de respect.

« - Ok, ok, tout doux, soupira son ami. Excuse-moi Mitchie.

La jeune femme quitta le jeune photographe des yeux pour regarder Marty. Elle lui assura que ce n'était rien et il partit en lui souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Shane ferma la porte aussitôt et observa la jeune chanteuse. Elle avait enfilé la moitié de son manteau et ne savait plus trop si elle devait, ou non, continuer de le mettre. Doucement, de peur qu'elle s'éloigne, il tira sur la manche qu'elle avait mise et retira le vêtement qu'il pendit sur le porte-manteau avant de s'approcher d'elle. Mitchie le regarda faire, sans oser bouger de peur qu'il s'éloigne d'elle et retint sa respiration quand il posa sa main sur sa joue. Il la caressa du pouce avant de dessiner sa paupière, lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant doucement à ses mains. Elle ne le vit pas sourire quand il s'en aperçut et il s'approcha encore d'elle, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur émanant du corps de la jeune femme, le réchauffer. Il se pencha doucement vers elle, en glissant sa main dans sa nuque.

« - Respire, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop peur, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« - Peur de quoi ?

« - Que tu t'éloignes, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il lui promit de ne pas partir et elle prit une longue inspiration en ouvrant les yeux. Elle sourit légèrement, de le voir si proche d'elle et se mit sur la pointe des pieds en posant ses mains dans le cou de Shane, qui sentit son sourire grandir. Sans un mot, elle se pencha vers lui et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mitchie voulut s'éloigner mais il l'en empêcha en raffermissant sa prise sur sa nuque et embrassa, à son tour, la bouche de la jeune femme qui sourit tout en lui rendant son baiser. Il sourit également, puis fit glisser ses mains dans son dos pour la coller à lui. Le manque d'air les sépara, et elle sourit.

« - J'ai bien cru que tu ne m'embrasserais jamais !

« - C'est pour ça que tu as pris les devants ?

« - Assurément. Je ne voulais pas rater une nouvelle occasion.

« - Moi non plus, avoua-t-il, mais j'avais peur que tu me repousses.

« - Je n'aurais pas pu, murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser rapidement sa bouche, j'en rêve depuis trop longtemps.

« - Moi aussi, admit-il les joues rouges. Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard mais… T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

« - Dîner en famille. Pourquoi ?

« - J'ai envie de passer la soirée avec toi, dit-il en dessinant des cercles dans son dos.

« - Ma foi… Si tu me promets qu'on ne mange pas de dinde, je pourrais peut-être m'arranger.

Il sourit et le lui promit au moment où elle prit son téléphone. Elle appela sa mère et lui expliqua que des amis l'avaient invitée à passer la soirée avec eux, avant de lui demander si ça ne lui posait pas de problème, sous le regard amusé de Shane. Il l'écouta plaider en faveur de ce nouveau programme et il prit son portable en souriant. A peine eut-elle raccroché, qu'à son tour, il prévint ses amis du changement de programme.

« - Ouais elle est prête, vous pouvez passer la prendre, si tu me jures que tu la remets dans un four chaud dès ton arrivée. _…_ Non, c'est une nouvelle recette que m'a conseillé un chef traiteur. _…_ Non un vrai, pas un abruti de ton burger king préféré, soupira-t-il. _…_ Ok Jeff, ramène-toi, je t'attends.

« - Burger king ?

« - Ouais c'est un inconditionnel, résuma-t-il. T'as la permission de rester ?

« - Oui. Maman a beau me dire que je suis majeure, je préfère toujours lui demander avant. Au fait qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire ?

« - Toi, répondit-il spontanément. T'es majeure, et tu commences à gagner ta vie par toi-même pourtant, tu demandes l'autorisation à tes parents pour sortir.

Elle voulut se justifier mais il l'en empêcha en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, en prenant le temps de lui chuchoter de se taire. Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche, juste avant qu'elle n'approfondisse leur baiser en nouant ses mains dans son cou. Il emprisonna sa taille rapidement, avant de faire glisser ses doigts jusqu'au creux de son dos, la collant à lui, savourant l'odeur de son parfum qui l'enivrait lentement alors qu'elle se frottait légèrement à lui en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il sourit et la souleva de quelques centimètres, sans trop d'effort, la faisant sourire également.

Quand il la reposa quelques minutes plus tard, elle posa son oreille contre son cœur et ferma les yeux, alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte et elle alla emballer la dinde alors qu'il ouvrait à son ami.

« - Alors pourquoi tu nous abandonnes ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause d'Elena ? Non parce que ça ne me plait pas vraiment qu'elle soit là, mais faut être charitable le soir de Noël donc…

« - J'ai d'autres plans, c'est tout et je n'ai pas envie que Marty foute encore tout en l'air !

« - Ah, donc au lieu de fusionner les deux plans, tu vires la soirée entre potes ? Sympa !

« - Disons que j'ai l'occasion de me réconcilier avec Noël donc j'en profite, sourit-il au moment où Mitchie arrivait.

« - Oh je comprends, tu passes la soirée avec la petite qu'on a croisé l'autre soir.

« - Je ne suis pas petite, juste légèrement plus jeune que vous… Et visiblement plus mature.

« - Ah oui, fit-il narquoisement.

« - Oui. La preuve, quand je parle de vous, je ne dis pas les vieux, moi, répondit-elle en souriant.

« - Tu marques un point… T'es majeure ?

« - Ouais, depuis presqu'un an. Pourquoi ?

« - Dans ce cas, on va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, petite ! Mais là, c'est affectif, précisa-t-il en prenant le plat qu'elle avait entre les mains.

« - Et moi de vous. Mais je crois que je ne vous présenterais pas mes amies tout de suite… Va falloir que vous mûrissiez avant, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il rit et lui assura qu'elle venait de gagner son respect, puis leur souhaita un joyeux noël avant de monter en voiture, au moment où Shane refermait la porte. La seconde suivante, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et lui proposa de commander, ce qui la fit bien rire. Quand elle se calma, elle lui rappela la date et lui proposa de préparer eux-mêmes le repas.

« - Ok… Une idée ?

« - Je me damnerai pour une pizza maison, avoua-t-elle.

Il soupira en repensant à celle qu'il avait mangé la veille mais lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce dont il avait envie, il accepta son idée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient aux fourneaux. Sous son regard, Mitchie fit la pâte, puis commença à garnir alors qu'il lui passait ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle mit finalement le tout au four avant de le regarder, amusé.

« - Tu sais… Je vais finir par penser que je ne suis là que pour cuisiner. D'abord la dinde pour tes amis, ensuite la pizza… Ne comptes pas sur moi pour le dessert.

Il sourit et lui assura qu'elle ne cuisinerait plus de la soirée. Ils rejoignirent le salon en attendant la fin des vingt minutes de cuissons. Vingt minutes qu'ils passèrent à s'embrasser. Parfois avec tendresse, d'autres fois avec passion. Mêlant douceur et ardeur. Timidité et assurance. Amour et désir. Elle s'éloignait de ses lèvres pour mieux y revenir, se collant à lui avant de chercher à partir, ce qui le faisait rire. Bien qu'il ne lui dise pas, il adorait sa spontanéité, et la joie qu'il pouvait lire, à chaque instant, dans son regard. Le four sonna, les interrompant dans leurs baisers et elle se leva d'un bond, le faisant sourciller.

« - Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce midi, et j'ai passé l'après-midi avec mes cousines qui cherchaient à imaginer ce que le père Noël allait leur apporter, les chocolats et autres. Je pensais être sauvé en arrivant chez toi, quand tu t'es mis à faire la dinde pour tes amis… Une vraie torture !

« - Si tu me l'avais dit, je t'aurais proposé de te caler l'estomac avec… Je ne sais pas, des biscuits, un fruit, ou autre. J'ai même de la glace, c'est dire !

« - J'y penserais, la prochaine fois. Alors monsieur le photographe, on fait quoi ce soir ? Hormis manger de la pizza ?

« - Et bien, si j'en juge par tes cernes, je dirais un truc reposant… Pourquoi ne pas regarder un bon film de Noël qui prône les valeurs traditionnelles de cette fête mondialement connue ?

Elle rit mais accepta l'idée, n'en ayant pas d'autres. « Et puis pour un premier rendez-vous en amoureux, un film chez lui et dans ses bras, ce n'est pas si mal, songea-t-elle. Manque plus qu'un bisou à minuit et ça sera bon. » Elle sourit à cette idée, puis coupa la pizza alors qu'il s'occupait de faire une salade rapide, afin de l'accompagner.

Quand leurs assiettes furent prêtes, il les déposa dans le salon et prit une télécommande pour ouvrir un meuble qui s'ouvrit électriquement, et dévoila un écran plat la faisant sourire.

« - Tu sais qu'on voit exactement le même meuble dans Hannah Montana ?

« - Non… A ma décharge, je ne regarde pas Hannah Montana, rit-il. Tu veux boire quelque chose de spécial ou je te prépare un lait chaud au miel ?

Elle rit et prit un verre de soda comme lui. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, alors que le feu dans la cheminée réchauffait doucement l'atmosphère. Ils mangèrent devant _La nuit des fantômes_. Quand la jeune femme eut l'estomac plein, elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du photographe, qui posa son bras sur les siennes pour l'attirer doucement contre lui. Mitchie se laissa faire et soupira de contentement lorsqu'elle fut dans ses bras, alors que le second film commençait. Ils commencèrent à regarder La vie est belle, de Franc Capra, en noir et blanc. La jeune femme se désintéressa du film, préférant observer son copain, pour s'apercevoir qu'il la regardait en coin. Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement, avant qu'il ne la prenne contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et entoura son cou, se collant un peu plus à lui alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune chanteuse, qu'il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser. Le manque d'air les sépara quelques secondes seulement, puisqu'il revint sur la bouche de sa copine dès qu'il eut les poumons pleins. Doucement, de peur qu'elle veuille partir, il les fit basculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le canapé. Il se servit d'une main pour ne pas l'écraser et tout en l'embrassant, il caressa sa taille par-dessus ses vêtements. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, il se tendit… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle la fasse glisser sous son pull. Il reprit ses caresses, avant de faire glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son ventre, augmentant la passion qu'elle sentait naître en elle. Leur baiser devint plus fougueux et lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, il embrassa son visage, le recouvrant de baisers papillons avant de dessiner sa mâchoire, pour terminer dans son cou. Dès qu'il trouva la zone la plus sensible, il se mit à la titiller, augmentant, une nouvelle fois, le plaisir qu'elle ressentait d'être dans ses bras. Elle finit par se cambrer doucement, lui permettant de passer sa main dans son dos, se régalant de la douceur de sa peau.

La jeune femme les fit basculer et il sourit en la sentant assise sur lui alors qu'elle l'embrassait avec passion. Elle frôla la boutonnière de sa chemise, avant de commencer à défaire un à un les boutons. Quand ce fut bon, elle fit glisser les pans et frôla sa peau. Délaissant ses lèvres, elle embrassa son cou et descendit lentement sur son torse. Elle sourit quand elle arriva sur ses pectoraux et embrassa tendrement le tatouage dont ils avaient parlé un peu plus tôt.

« - Finalement, je l'aurais quand même vu, chuchota-t-elle en frôlant le fameux tatouage.

« - Tu triches, dit-il sur le même ton malgré son sourire évident.

« - Et comment, je fais, murmura-t-elle en embrassant sa peau.

« - Tu m'enivres avec l'odeur de ton parfum et j'en perds la raison !

Sur ces mots, il les fit basculer afin de reprendre le contrôle de leur étreinte mais se trompa de sens et les fit tous deux, tomber au sol.

« - Aie, grogna-t-elle en se massant la tête.

« - Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait mal, s'inquiéta-t-il.

« - Très. En plus je vais avoir une grosse bosse demain, grimaça-t-elle avant d'ajouter, va falloir que tu m'embrasses pendant encore très longtemps pour me soigner.

Il sourit, quoique légèrement inquiet, puis quand elle l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, il fut rassuré et répondit à son baiser. La passion revint rapidement, se mélangeant doucement à la tendresse déjà présente et lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, le jeune homme en profita pour enlever sa chemise avant de revenir vers son cou, ne se lassant pas de goûter sa peau. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et pencha la tête, permettant un meilleur accès. Elle rit en le sentant grogner de contentement, alors qu'il repassait sa main sous son pull, qu'il trouva rapidement gênant. Il le lui fit comprendre en tirant dessus ce qui la fit sourire. Sourire qui s'élargit quand il commença à le faire remonter, jusqu'à pouvoir le lui enlever.

« - Là c'est toi qui triches, constata-t-elle en sentant qu'il avait enlevé le tee-shirt qu'elle avait en dessous.

« - Je me mets à ton niveau, nuance !

« - Menteur, rit-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant découvrir son buste du bout de ses lèvres. Il embrassa ses épaules puis la naissance de sa poitrine, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements alors qu'elle se cambrait en se collant à lui, malgré elle. Il fit lentement glisser une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge, en embrassant la peau qu'il venait de découvrir avant de revenir sur la bordure du sous-vêtement qu'il embrassa jusqu'à arriver dans le creux de sa poitrine où il dessina un cœur du bout de la langue.

* * *

><p>Minuit venait de sonner lorsqu'il s'allongea à côté d'elle, sous le sapin.<p>

« - Tu sais quoi, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas briser l'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager.

« - Non mais j'ai très envie de savoir, répondit-il en embrassant son épaule nue.

« - On vient de réaliser le fantasme d'une de mes amies.

« - Faire l'amour le soir de Noël ?

« - Non, rit-elle. Faire l'amour sous un sapin de noël, seulement éclairé par un feu de cheminée. Et je vais te dire un truc… C'était encore meilleur que ce qu'elle nous a dit avoir imaginé ! Mais… Compte sur moi pour garder cette info ultra secrète.

Il sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement pour la remercier de ce geste. Au fond de lui, il n'avait pas très envie que ses amies sachent ce qu'ils avaient fait, et jusqu'où leur relation avait abouti. Se souvenant d'un détail, il remit son caleçon et lui demanda de l'attendre sans bouger, puis monta à l'étage. Quand il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait enfilé sa chemise, la rendant bien plus tentante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il se rallongea à ses côtés et les couvrit d'une couverture avant de lui tendre un petit paquet.

« - Joyeux Noël Mitchie.

« - Merci mais…

« - Comme dirait mon oncle, pas de mais. Ouvre-le !

La jeune femme acquiesça et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement, avant de déballer le présent. Elle sourcilla en voyant le contenu puis sourit alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

« - Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais garder une trace de ton premier shooting. Brittany m'a conseillé dans l'achat du matériel, mais le book que tu tiens dans tes mains, je l'ai fait à la main.

« - Il est magnifique Shane, souffla-t-elle impressionnée. Je l'adore, ajouta-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Et promis, demain, j'irais t'acheter un cadeau de…

« - Cette année, mon cadeau, c'est toi, murmura-t-il avant de la bâillonner.

* * *

><p><strong>PS<strong> : Pour le tatouage de Shane, il sera sur ma page facebook dans quelques jours. J'ai plus d'odir, donc plus accès à mes fichiers. Je ferais au mieux. Désolée encore !

Et voilà, je mets enfin le point final à cet OS de… 45 pages quand même. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit si long, mais j'espère que vous en avez apprécié chaque morceau ? Surtout cette fin, kitch à souhait, (ce que j'adore) Et puis bon, c'est Noël donc… **JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS** ! ! ! ! J'espère que vous passerez une superbe soirée.

Miss Tagada (L)

**Que la paix règne sur la terre et dans vos cœurs en ce jour de fête.**


End file.
